17 Again
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: Choi Siwon-37th. Tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosoknya diusia 17th/menghadapi kenakalan remaja putri,err putranya hingga nyaris tidur bersama/menghadapi pem-bullyan putranya hingga menghadapi pacar baru mantan istrinya/bagaimana keseruannya?/Chapter 8 updateeee maaf updatenya lama/pair: SiBum, HaeHyuk, MiXian, 2Min slight! WonKyu, HanBum / DLDR n RnR pleaseee / FF konflik pertama nih!
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ 17 Again BL ver ~**

**Genre : Drama dan entahlah,, saya gak mudeng genre ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Tahu film ini kan? 17 Again nya Zac Efron?**

**Jadi ini versi BL nya, kekeeke ^^**

**.**

**.**

Choi Siwon terjebak dalam problematika pelik pada usia paruh bayanya. Ketika dia dihadapkan pada satu penyesalan yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya, seorang kakek penjaga SMA nya dulu memberinya satu kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya.

**.**

**.**

" Ne Chagiyaa, waeyo?"

" Aku,, A,, Aku ,,,"

" Yak! Choi Siwon! Cepatlah! Kita briffing dulu!"

" Baiklah kita bicarakan nanti, oke? Sarannghae."

..

" Aku hamil!"

**.**

**.**

Prittt!

...

Blam!

**.**

**.**

" Apa maksudmu? Bercerai? Chagiyaa,,,"

" Aku tahu karena aku kau jadi seperti ini. Karena aku kau menyesal sepanjang hidupmu. Dan aku sudah lelah merasakan tatapan mu itu."

**.**

**.**

" Hai, Donghae-yaa,, buka pintunya.. ini aku Siwon! Choi Siwon!"

" Kau memang Siwon. Tapi itu adalah wajah 20th lalu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, setelah jatuh dari jembatan dan masuk pusaran air aku kembali pada wajah ini."

**.**

**.**

Mulai dari masalah kantornya, yang mana bukan dia yang dipromosikan. Huswife nya yang sudah tidak tahan lagi hidup denganya. Anak perempuan pertama yang bermasalah dengan pacarnya. Anak lelaki keduanya yang ternyata selalu di bully di high schoolnya. Dan kenakalan – kenakalan remaja yang tidak ada – eh, belum ada ding – dijamannya.

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon ( 37th ) kembali pada tubuh 17th nya tapi dalam waktu yang sama dengan sekarang, menghadapi kembali nightmare dilapangan basket?

Dan yang paling penting, Bagaimana dia mengembalikan keutuhan rumah tangganya dengan tubuh 17th nya?

**_just prolog_**

**Tunggu ch 1 yaaa,,**

**Debut FF Chaptered pertama ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ 17 Again BL ver ~**

**Genre : Drama dan entahlah,, saya gak mudeng genre ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Tahu film ini kan? 17 Again nya Zac Efron?**

**Jadi ini versi BL nya, kekeeke ^^**

**.**

**.**

Saya kasih castnya nihh :

**Choi Siwon as Mike O'Donnell**

**Kim Kibum as Scarlett O'Donnell**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Margaret " Maggie " O'Donnell**

**Minho as Alex O'Donnell**

**Lee Donghae as Ned Gold ( Sorry ^^ )**

**Lee Hyukjae as Jane Masterson ( kepala sekolah SMA )**

**Kangta as pelatih Murphy**

**Kim Heechul as Naomi**

**Zhoumi as Stan ( Pacar Maggie )**

**Taemin as Nicole ( Pacar Alex )**

sudah kelihatankan couple nya capa aja ^^v

well, enjoy reading yaaa ^^

.

.

SM High School. Terlihat masih lengang pagi ini. memang masih pukul 7 dan kegiatan belajar – mengajarnya dimulai pukul 8. Seperti kebanyakan remaja saat ini, para siswa nya akan mulai berdatangan 5 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Tapi tidak demikian dilapangan basketnya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda tegap yang tengah memamerkan otot – otot tubuhnya dan dada bidangnya tengah melakukan 3point shoot beberapa kali. Dia terlihat bersemangat mengingat ini pertandingan penentuan untuk beasiswa.

" Yo! Choi Siwon! Sisakan tenagamu untuk pertandingan!" seru seorang namja paruh baya namun masih terlihat bugar. Kangta. Pelatih tim basket SM High School. Menghentikan kegiatan Siwon.

" Aku sedang pemanasan pelatih." Jawab Siwon dan tak lupa senyum yang manampakan dimple nya.

" Pencari bakat akan datang nanti siang. Kau main setengah permainan. Ia mau menawarimu beasiswa penuh. Kuliah gratis dan dunia jadi milikmu, Boy." Kata Kangta panjang lebar dengan seriusnya. Dan diakhiri dengan ia melempar handuk kecil putih kebahu Siwon.

" Jeongmal kamsahamnida pelatih." Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar masa depan cerahnya. Dia lemparkan bola basket yang masih ditangannya pada Kangta.

Beberapa pemain lainnya mulai memasuki lapangan indoor itu. Dan sekali lagi pelatih Kangta berseru pada anak didiknya.

" Ayo berkumpul! Waktunya berfoto. Jangan sampai kameranya rusak."

Siwon pun mengambil kaos sragam tim nya. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan mencari sahabatnya.

" Tunggu tunggu. Donghae-ya belum datang." Seru Siwon. Mengambil satu bola basket. Style berfotonya.

" Siapa peduli? Dia hanya petugas air." Jawab seorang anggota tim. Maksudnya, Donghae tuh Cuma seorang pecundang yang hanya bertugas dengan air minum tim dan papan score.

" Tapi dia tetap anggota tim." Benar – benar sahabat sejati Siwon ini.

..

Brak!

Srak srak!

Bugh!

Donghae. Yang ditunggu akhirnya membuka pintu dengan jubah dan topi anehnya.

" Maaf aku terlambat!"

Dan seketika riuh tawa memenuhi lapangan itu. menertawakan tingkah konyol Donghae.

" Dungeon Master macam apa aku ini jika meninggalkan kelompokku ditengah pertempuran?" ocehnya tidak jelas tentang legenda – legenda jaman romawi atau entah dimana yang hanya Donghae saja yang tahu. -.-"

Siwon menatapnya prihatin. Teman se-tim nya menatapnya geli. Yang lain bersikap tak peduli.

" Lihat. Itu Merlin si Girlin." Ujar seorang anggota dengan tawa geli dan mengejek.

Donghae siap memberikan argumennya tentang siapa itu "Dungeon Master" yang bisa dipastikan dia akan menjadi perpustakaan berjalan. Dan berakhir dengan ejekan untuknya sepanjang hari. Tapi tidak. Siwon segera menghampiri teman baiknya itu untuk mencegah waktu yang terbuang.

" Hae-ya! Aku teman baikmu. Aku selalu melindungimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa kalau datang memakai gaun.." Siwon menghampiri Donghae dan membantu melepas jubah besarnya.

Donghae segera memakai sragamnya. Meski hanya kaos dan celana training olahraga.

" Hei, Choi Siwon! Kau dan Little Dong mau difoto atau tidak?" seru pelatih Kangta.

" Tunggu sebentar." Siwon dan Donghae mendekat pada tim.

" Berikan papan itu padanya." Seru si tukang foto. " Oke. Good."

" Kalian harus tampil bagus dan terlihat tampan untuk para wanita." Lanjutnya sebelum mengarahkan lensa kameranya.

Plasshhh!

**.**

**.**

Para gadis sudah menunjukan gerakan – gerakan cheers mereka yang begitu luar biasa. Gerak kesana – kesmari, loncat sana – sini mereka lakukan dengan lincahnya. Para penonton sudah bergemuruh didalam gedung. Menambah ramai suasana.

Lalu tiba – tiba seorang Choi Siwon. Kapten tim basket SM High School melakukan jungkir balik hingga dia berdiri didepan gadis – gadis cheers dan ikut menari dengan lincahnya. Menggoyangkan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik dan sesuai dengan para gadis. Dan diakhiri dengan pose narsisnya. Kedua kaki agak terbuka, tangan kiri didada dan tangan kanan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk membentuk V didagu. Dan jangan lupakan senyum menawan yang memamerkan dimplenya.

Membuat para wanita tepuk tangan riuh menyerukan namanya.

" Yo, Choi Siwon! Kau harus bertanding. Kemarilah!" seru pelatih Kangta.

Ketika dia kembali kepinggir lapangan dan menghampiri Donghae yang memberinya handuk kecil dan botol air mineral, matanya menangkat sosok mungil nan manis diujung. Melambaikan tangan gugup padanya.

" Wow wow. Lihat disana?" canda Siwon dengan Donghae.

" Siapa namja manis itu?" balas Donghae.

" Oh dia namjachinguku." Dengan senyum lebar khasnya, Siwon menghampiri namja manis itu.

Mengangkat namja manis dalam pelukannya dan berputar riang.

" Pacarku datang." Katanya senang menurunkan Kibum, nama namja manis itu.

" Aku senang kau datang. Pencari bakat itu membuatku gugup. Aku merasa seluruh masa depanku bergantung pada pertandingan ini."

" Yeah. Aku tahu perasaanmu." Jawab Kibum dengan senyum manisnya tapi kelihatan dipaksakan.

" Hei. Gwenchana? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Siwon. Selalu menyadari setiap ekspresi Kibum.

" Ya. Semua baik – baik saja." Jawab Kibum berkilah.

" Semuanya?" Siwon tetap mendesak.

" Ya." Kibum masih tetap dengan senyum manis tapi terlihat gugup.

" Yo! Choi Siwon. Kembali kemari. Kita briffing dulu." Seru pelatih Kangta.

" Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti." Siwon mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi putih nan mulus Kibum.

Setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Kibum, Siwon berbalik. Melayangkan ciuman jauhnya seperti mencetak threepoint shoot. Tapi Kibum menanggapinya sekilas dan terlihat enggan. Siwon yang keherananpun menghampirinya kembali.

" Hei, gwenchana?"

" Ne." Jawab Kibum tak yakin. " Kita bisa bicara nanti. Ini hari besar. Nikmatilah." Lanjutnya. Masih dengan senyum terpaksanya.

" Anniya. Aku tidak bisa menikmatinya sebelum kau katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Siwon tetap memaksa dengan wajah tegasnya.

" Okee. Baiklah." Kibum menyerah. Menyender lemah pada tembok dibelakangnya. Dan Siwon memerangkapnya dengan kedua lengan kekarnya.

" Eerrr.. aku ... aku..."

" Wae?"

" Aku hamil." Kibum menunduk lemah.

Siwon shock mendengarnya. Kedua lengannya terkulai lemah.

" Pergilah. Nikmati hari besarmu. Aku akan baik – baik saja." Kibum mendorong Siwon kembali kelapangan. Sedangkan dia sendiri menatapnya nanar.

Disatu sisi dia ingin Siwon disampingnya. Tapi disisi lain dia tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depan namja yang dicintainya. Dis sedikit merasa bersalah mengatakan tentang kehamilan saat Siwon akan bertanding pada pertandingan terakhirnya di SMA, yang mana pencari bakat sedang memperhatikannya untuk beasiswanya.

Siwon nampak lunglai dilapangan. Pandangannya kurang fokus. Kentara sekali kalau pikiran terbagi. Antara masa depannya dengan basket atau dengan Kibum. Yang sama – sama dicintainya.

Dan ketika peluit dibunyikan, Siwon masih tampak shock dan bingung. Dia hanya berdiri ditengah lapangan. Berdiri diam menatap Kibum yang masih gelisah. Dan dikejutkan oleh temannya yang melempar bola padanya.

Siwon berhasil bolanya, karena tepat didadanya. dan refleknya langsung mendrible bola kewilayah lapangan lawan. Dihadang 3 pemain lawan membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan. Dilihatnya penonton yang bersorak mendukung SMA nya. Beberapa orang yang menyerukan namanya. Mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Kibum yang beranjak pergi dengan mengelus perutnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, menemukan pencari bakat yang mengawasinya dengan catatan ditangannya.

" Choi Siwon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru pelatih Kangta. Karena Siwon belum juga beranjak.

Ketika Kibum sampai pada koridor yang menghubungkan dengan pintu keluar gedung olahraga, dia menoleh kembali pada Siwon. Manik mereka saling bertemu. Namun Kibum langsung berpaling dan melangkah pergi. Membuat Siwon pada keputusan yang diambilnya.

Dilemparnya bola basket kesembarang arah dan berlari keluar lapangan menyusul Kibum. Meninggalkan pertandingan. Mengacuhkan Donghae dan pelatih Kangta yang memanggilnya. Dan ketika dilorong matanya menangkap tubuh mungil Kibum yang berjalan pelan sambil menunduk, dipanggilnya Kibum.

" Bummie! Kibummie!" seru Siwon, mengejar Kibum.

" Wonnie? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau mau apa?" Kibum berbalik. Menatap Siwon heran, senang dan sedikit marah. Tau lebih tepatnya kesal.

" Kita berdua terlibat disini." Keputusan Siwon.

" Tapi pertandingan ini masa depanmu!" Kibum bersikukuh pada masa depan Siwon adalah basket.

" Anniya. Bayi ini masa depanku!" Siwon tetap keras kepala.

" Kau gila!" Kibum menyentak lengan Siwon yang mengurungnya antara dia dan tembok. " Aku tak mau membiarkanmu menyia-nyiakanya." Lanjutnya.

Dan Siwon menghentikannya dengan sebuah ciuman dalam yang memaksa. Memaksa Kibum pada keputusannya. Hingga Kibum tenang. Dan menjadi ciuman lembut.

Dilapangan, pelatih Kangta menghela nafas berat. Meski timnya menang tapi dia tidak senang. Mengingat anak didik kesayangannya menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

Kibum yang menerima keputusan Siwon, tersenyum hangat seperti mentari pagi. Siwon membawanya dalam pelukan hangatnya dan berputar senang.

**.**

**.**

Kriiiiiiiing!

Siwon ( 37th ) membuka matanya pelan. Meraba jam beker dengan bentuk kepala kesatria naga. Menekannya untuk menghentikan deringnya. Mengusap wajahnya sebelum menyingkap selimut gambar naga dalam film " How To Train Your Dragon ".

Beranjak kekamar mandi yang ada dikamar dengan tema kartun pahlawan itu. Jelas bukan kamarnya atau kamar kedua anaknya, tapi kamar sahabat baiknya, Lee Donghae. Seorang jenius yang menyukai karakter pahlawan fantasy dan kaya raya.

Setelah rapi dengan setelan jas kantornya, Siwon keruang makan yang sudah ada Donghae dengan sereal merk Kapten Astro-nya. Seperti rumahnya sendiri, Siwon membuat kopi untuknya dan meminumnya lahap. Selahap Donghae yang tengah menyantap serealnya dalam mangkuk besarnya.

" Gomawo, sudah membolehkanku menginap disini, Hae-ya."

" Bukan masalah." Jawab Donghae dengan mulut penuh sereal.

" Kau suka kapten?" Donghae menawarkan serealnya.

" Ya aku suka." Jawab Siwon lesu.

" Aku tak mau membuatmu patah semangat, tapi percayalah padaku. Kau anggap moment Kibum mengusirmu dan anak-anak menjauhimu adalah hal negatif. Padahal ..." Donghae menghentikan kalimatnya. Tidak berhasil menemukan kalimat bohong untuk menghibur Siwon.

Siwon menatapnya pasrah. Donghae sahabat baiknya memang susah sekali berbohong. Tidak punya bakat.

" Kurasa itu memang negatif. Aku tak punya kebalikannya." Kata Donghae akhirnya.

" Ya. Aku tahu. Dan kau menegaskannya."

" Hhhmmm yeah." Donghae mengaduk – aduk mangkuknya sebelum menyuapkan sesendok penuh sereal dan susu favoritnya.

" Hei! Kau akan naik jabatan hari ini." seru Donghae. mencoba menemukan hal positif dalam hidup Siwon.

" Benar. Ya kau benar." Kata Siwon yakin dan penuh percaya diri.

" Hari ini semuanya akan berubah untukku." Kepercayaan diri Siwon bangkit.

" Benar. Buat mereka kagum." Tambah Donghae. sebelum Siwon menghilang dari dapur.

" Hati – hati dijalan. Aku menyayangimu!" teriak Donghae. mendengar deru mobil Siwon membuatnya bergumam, " Aku menyayangimu juga."

**_tbc_**

**Okee! Yang sudah lihat filmnya pasti bakal yakin gak ada pair SiHae disini.**

**Dan memang benar gak ada!**

**Ada yang minta WonKyu. Tapi maaf ini main pair nya Sibum.**

**Tapi untuk Wonkyu nanti ada kok ^^**

**Cast nya udah paten diatas, jadi – sekali lagi – yang sudah nonton filmnya bakal tahu gimana pairnya nanti ^^**

**Terima kasih responnya kemarin ^^**

**Konfliknya next chapter yaa, kepala saya sudah pusing ini,**

**Habis bikin fluff bikin ini.**

**Belum lagi Kyu!uke,,**

**Hadeeehhhhhh**

**Well. Last..**

**Klikkk review nya yaa Reader-san ^^ #deepbow**

**Terimakasih**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ 17 Again BL ver ~**

**Genre : Drama dan entahlah,, saya gak mudeng genre ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Tahu film ini kan? 17 Again nya Zac Efron?**

**Jadi ini versi BL nya, kekeeke ^^**

**.**

**.**

Saya kasih castnya nihh :

**Choi Siwon as Mike O'Donnell**

**Kim Kibum as Scarlett O'Donnell**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Margaret " Maggie " O'Donnell**

**Minho as Alex O'Donnell**

**Lee Donghae as Ned Gold ( Sorry ^^ )**

**Lee Hyukjae as Jane Masterson ( kepala sekolah SMA )**

**Kangta as pelatih Murphy**

**Kim Heechul as Naomi**

**Zhoumi as Stan ( Pacar Maggie )**

**Taemin as Nicole ( Pacar Alex )**

sudah kelihatankan couple nya capa aja ^^v

well, enjoy reading yaaa ^^

.

.

.

Sedikit senang batin Siwon pagi ini. menjalankan mobilnya 50 km/h ditengah jalanan Seoul yang mulai memadat. Bersiul pelan mengikuti alunan lagu yang mengalun dari radio mobilnya. Menurunkan kaca jendelanya untuk menikmati udara pagi.

Sesampainya dikantor tempatnya bekerja, senyum tipis yang memamerkan dimplenya masih tersungging. Bahkan hingga rapat berlangsung.

" Perusahaan ingin menjelaskan, bahwa dalam situasi tertentu empat jam ereksi bukan hal buruk. Jadi, pastikan informasi yang kalian berikan pada konsumen semenarik mungkin. Kenapa?" CEO Kim menatap satu per satu wajah karyawannya.

" Karena aku tidak ingin obat kita kembali karena masa kadaluwarsanya sudah dekat. Aku tidak ingin ada satu botol pun yang kembali kegudang kita. Mengerti!" lanjutnya.

" Yes sir." Jawab semua karyawan tak terkecuali Siwon.

" Berikutnya, aku akan sebutkan Manejer Sales yang baru." CEO Kim tersenyum mengedarkan pandangannya.

Siwon sudah bersiap. Tersenyum yakin membenahi jas dan dasinya.

" Aku sudah berbisnis selama hampir 2 tahun. Banyak yang bertanya padaku apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi manejer sales."

Siwon masih tersenyum yakin.

" Kepemimpinan."

Siwon tersenyum bangga dengan menjentikan jemarinya.

" Keberanian. Integritas."

Ibu jari Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Masih dengan senyum yakin dan percaya dirinya.

" Tapi yang paling penting adalah dedikasinya untuk perusahaan ini." CEO Kim menegakan tubuhnya. Tersenyum bangga memandang kearah Siwon.

" Selamat. Siwon." Siwon menggenggam jemari untuk simbol "Yes" nya dan siap berdiri sebelum CEO melanjutkan.

" Siwon, minggir sedikit agar aku bisa beri selamat pada Jesica!"

Ruang rapat pun langsung bergema. Tepuk tangan dan teriakan senang dari karyawan yang sebagian besar wanita tersebut memenuhi ruangan. Bahkan CEO Kim pun tepuk tangan dan bersorak dengan riangnya. Menyisakan Siwon yang masih shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

" keluarlah dan jual pil – pil itu!"

Semua karywan wanita pun keluar ruang rapat. Sambil memberi salam pada CEO Kim. Siwon pun juga ikut beranjak dari kursinya. Tapi bedanya dia menghampiri CEO Kim bukannya menuju pintu keluar. Siwon menatap CEO Kim minta penjelasan.

CEO Kim menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

" Ada apa Siwon-ah?"

" Ku beritahu ada apa. kau bercanda?" kini CEO Kim menatap Siwon setelah meletakan ponselnya.

" Jesica baru 2 bulan disini dan aku sudah 16 tahun. Jumlahku terbesar." Siwon mengatakanya dengan menahan emosi yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

" Well. Anggaplah itu sebagai pujian. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dinaikan jabatan." CEO Kim menjawabnya tenang dan menghampiri Siwon.

" Kau..."

" Yeoboseo!" CEO Kim memotong protesan Siwon karena headset ponselnya masih terpasang ditelinga kirinya.

" Ya kawan. Aku punya waktu. Aku tahu. Dengar.. dia rekan kerjaku."

Siwon yang diacuhkan tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Diambilnya headset CEO Kim dan meremukannya ditembok samping kepala CEO Kim. CEO Kim menatapnya pucat. Memandang horor punggung Siwon yang mulai menjauh. Keluar dari ruang rapat.

**.**

**.**

" Begitu banyak wanita tapi hanya satu yang terpilih. Kalian amat mendukung teman." Suara Jesica terdengar nyaring dengan rasa senang yang amat kentara, ketika pintu lift terbuka dan kesembilan wanita itu masuk.

Memenuhi kotak besi itu. tetap dengan senyum senang wanita – wanita itu.

" Yes. Sicca, kau berhasil." Pekik salah seorang temannya, Tifanny.

" Ohh Thanks Fanny." Jesica membalas tidak kalah lebay nya. Ekspresinya.

Beberapa wanita lagi memasuki lift hingga penuh sesak. Ditambah lagi sorakan mereka untuk Jesica.

" Hei, Sicca."

" Sicca. Chukaeyo."

" Oh, teman – teman. OMG. Gomawo." Jesica tersenyum senang setengah malu – malu singa.

" Oh Oh. Dan hebatnya lagi. Kita akan pergi ke Jeju hari jumat!" pekik Sunny senang.

" Jinjja?"

" Kyaaaa..." teriakan senang khas wanita makin memanaskan telinga dan emosi Siwon yang sejak awal sudah didalam lift.

**.**

**.**

SMHS masih sepi siang ini. terang saja jam belum menujukan pukul 1, yang berarti bel pelajaran selesai belum berbunyi.

Mobil Siwon memasuki halaman SMHS. Bermaksud menjemput anak – anaknya. Masih ada 30 menit lagi sebelum bel berbunyi. Dia putuskan untuk melihat – lihat sekolah alumninya. Pertama – tama dia memasuki gedung olahraga. Melihat kembali masalalu nya diapangan basket.

Tidak mau terlarut dalam kenangannya, Siwon melanjutkan menelusuri setiap lorong SMHS. Berjalan pelan hingga berhenti didepan lemari penghargaan. Memandang lekat beberapa piala yang dia turut ambil andil didalamnya.

Mendekati lemari kaca dilorong tersebut. Menatap foto terakhir bersama tim basketnya. Menatap kenangan masalalu. Hingga suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

" Choi Siwon – ssi!"

Siwon pun menoleh kaget. Menatap seorang penjaga tua dengan jenggot putihnya.

" Apa aku mengenalmu?" Dahi Siwon berkerut heran.

" Tidak. Tapi aku mengenalmu." Jawab pak tua itu.

Siwon menatapnya heran. Dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat.

" Bintang SMA. Tapi potensimu tak pernah digunakan." Ucap pak tua sambil tersenyum misterius. " Cepat atau lambat kau akan sekolah." Lanjutnya. Makin membuat Siwon heran.

" Berdiri disitu, mengenang masa-masa jaya." Lanjutnya lagi. Siwon menoleh sekilas pada fotonya. Foto tim nya.

" Bertanya – tanya apa yang bisa terjadi." Ucapnya makin misterius. " Menurutku kalian hidup dimasa lalu."

" Tentu aku ingin hidup dimasalalu. Disana lebih baik." Siwon tersenyum. Lagi, menatap foto dirinya.

Pak tua itu mengangguk paham dan tetap dengan senyum misteriusnya.

" Pasti kau mau mengulangnya lagi."

" Benar." Jawab Siwon langsung.

Mendengar jawaban yakin Siwon – meski Siwon tanpa sadar menjawabnya yakin – pak tua itu kembali mengangguk dengan senyum misteriusnya.

Dan bel pun berbunyi nyaring.

Kringgggggg !

" Kau yakin?"

" Ya!" kali ini Siwon melihat pak tua itu dari bayangannya dilemari kaca tempat piala dan foto tim nya.

" Appa?" panggil Kyuhyun – putra pertamanya – bersama ketiga temannya. Kibum, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook.

" Hai Mr. Choi." Sapa para gadis. Dengan senyum cerah remaja mereka.

" Oh. Hai." Balas Siwon. Tak lupa senyum dimplenya.

" Sedang apa kau disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sedikit ketus. Akibat proses perceraian orangtuanya.

" Hanya bicara ..." Saat Siwon menoleh untuk menunjukan pada Kyuhyun dengan siapa dia bicara, Siwon kaget karena pak tua tadi sudah menghilang. Dia pun salah tingkah menjelaskannya.

" ... Sendirian." Jawabnya.

" Sendiri?" kyuhyun menaikan alisnya. Heran.

" Sudahlah. Aku pulang lebih awal dan kita bisa pergi makan es krim bersama." Tawar Siwon dengan senyuman mautnya.

" Bersama – sama? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun heran dengan tingkah Appa nya.

" Panggil saja adikmu." Tegas Siwon.

**.**

**.**

** Saphire Blue Cafe**

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Siwon, kepala keluarga Choi, Kyuhyun, putra pertamanya yang begitu manis, Minho, putra bungsunya yang terlihat manly meski agak – agak oldschool. Saphire Blue Cafe adalah sebuah cafe khusus untuk anak – anak hingga remaja. Maka tak heran kalau banyak kecil yang berkeliaran. Disamping itu cafe itu juga menyediakan area bermain dan spot – spot khusus untuk keluarganya mengawasi anak – anak mereka.

Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Minho duduk disalah satu meja tak jauh dari area bermain. Meja bundar mereka terlihat penuh dengan 3 mangkuk es krim yang Siwon pesan dan dia tahu betul apa favorit anak – anaknya. Tapi mungkin itu adalah dulu. Beberapa tahun lalu ketika Kyuhyun 2 SD dan Minho taman kanak – kanak.

Dengan ekspresi jijiknya, jemari Kyuhyun mengambi buah ceri diatas es krim vanila kesukaan dan membuangnya.

" Dulu kau suka tempat ini. kita datang kesini untuk persta ulang tahunmu." Kata Siwon. Mengamati sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak semanis dulu.

" Ya. Waktu aku 8 tahun." Kyuhyun menjawabnya ketus. Siwon mengangkat alisnya. Heran dengan sikap dingin putranya.

Kyuhyun mengambil earphonenya. Memakainya pada kedua telinganya. Tangan, kaki, tubuh dan kepalanya bergerak sesuai musik yang ditelinganya. Mulai menikmati es krim vanila, yang bagaimanapun juga adalah makanan kesukaannya.

Beralih pada Minho. Putra bungsu Siwon. asyik memainkan PSP nya tanpa menghiraukan dua orang yang tadi sempaat berdebat. Menatap lekat benda pipih itu dengan ekspresi datar. Menikmati permainan yang dia mainkan.

"Minho-ya, musim bola basket akan datang. Apa kau siap?" Siwon mulai menarik perhatian Minho.

"Ya." Jawab Minho singkat. Tanpa memandang ayahnya.

"Kau sudah melatih lemparan jauh?" Minho melirik Siwon. mengangguk singkat. "Mengoper?" Minho hanya mengangguk lagi. "Drible?" Minho kembali fokus pada PSP nya meski dia masih mengangguk menjawab Ayahnya.

"Baik." Jawab Minho kemudian.

"Baik takkan memberimu beasiswa." Sepertinya Siwon ingin mengalihkan impiannya dulu pada putra bungsunya ini.

"Maksudku, hebat." Minho mengerti. Karena setiap hari, sejak dia mulai bisa berdiri Siwon sudah memberinya bola basket dan mengajarinya macam-macam tentang basket.

"Itu anakku. Ingat! Yang penting bukan ukuran."

"Tapi cara bermain." Minho melanjutkan ucapan Siwon. terlalu hafal dengan kalimat andalan ayahnya. Siwon tersenyum senang. Mengacuhkan senyum miris Minho.

"Ayo tos!" Siwon mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kyu-hyung diterima di Seoul University." Minho mengangkat alisnya. Tersenyum jail. Manatap hyungnya. Tidak menanggapi tos-an Siwon.

"Kyu, itu hebat." Tapi Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan earphonenya. "Bisa kecilkan." Pinta Siwon mulai jengkel.

Siwon merah kabel earphone Kyuhyun dimeja. Menulusurinya hingga menemukan ujungnya. Yang ternyata tidak dicolokan dengan barang elektronik manapun. Siwon menatap aneh Kyuhyun. Meski sudah ketahuan, Kyuhyun tetap menggerakan tubuhnya sambil menikmati eskrimnya. Mengacuhkan tatapan aneh Siwon yang sudah siap meledak.

**.**

**.**

Dirumah Siwon, ah! mantan rumahnya. Karena dia dan istrinya – Kibum – sudah sepakat bahwa rumah itu akan ditempati Kibum dan kedua putra mereka. Siwon belum mematikan mesin mobilnya, tapi kedua putranya sudah keluar dan bergegas masuk kedalam. Mengacuhkan ayah mereka. Tidak peduli dengan kata-kata sayang Siwon.

"Sampai jumpa anak-anak." Siwon keluar dari mobilnya. Menatap punggung anak-anaknya yang bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

"Aku sayang kalian. Senang mengobrol dengan kalian."

Siwon masih menatap punggung anak-anaknya hingga pintu rumah ditutup keras, ketika dia mendengar suara berisik mesin pemotong dan suara pohon tumbang dihalaman belakang/samping rumahnya.

Melepas kacamata hitamnya, Siwon mendekati halaman. Membuka pintu sebatas pinggangnya. Melihat istrinya – mantan – memasukan barang-barang yang entah apa saja kedalam mesin pemotong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Siwon. sadar jika saat ini Kibum memakai penutup telinga. Ditambah lagi suara bising dari mesin pemotong.

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum karena Kibum mengacuhkannya. Meneriakan pertanyaan yang sama, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" hingga dia melihat apa yang Kibum masukan kedalam mesin pemotong. Ransel kulit coklat. Tingkat baseball. Peralatan kerja.

"Hei! Itu barang-barangku." Seru Siwon. sedikit naik amarahnya.

Tapi Kibum tetap memasukan sisa barang-barang Siwon di box itu. siwon pun membiarkannya, karena merasa barang-barang itu sudah tidak begitu dia perlukan. Barang-barang pentingnya sudah dia angkut kerumah Donghae beberapa malam lalu. Mata Siwon menjelajah halaman. Terlihat berantakan dengan beberapa pohon yang tumbang ataupun yang rusak.

"Kenapa kau merusak halaman kita?" tanya Siwon heran.

Kibum mematikan mesin pemotong setelah barang terakhir. Melepas kacamata pelindung dan menurunkan penutup telinganya yang disangkutkan pada lehernya.

"Ini halamanku, ingat?" jawab Kibum sinis. Ya. Siwon mengingat kesepakatannya. Kesepakatan yang dia buat dalam keadaan emosi.

"Aku mau mengubahnya menjadi karya seni untuk klienku." Kibum menjelaskan. Melihat tatapan bertanya Siwon.

"Klien apa?"

"Perancang tata letak." Siwon manggut-manggut. Ingat bakat Kibum menata ruangan hingga terlihat seimbang dan nyaman.

"Akan kutunjukan kemampuanku pada semua orang."

"Perceraian kita baru resmi 2 minggu lagi. Kau tidak berhak." Siwon mulai protes. Bagaimanapun juga, hati kecilnya masih mencintai Kibum. Tapi egonya terlalu tinggi.

"Benarkah?" balas Kibum sengit. "Kuhabiskan 18 tahun hidupku untuk mendengar keluhanmu soal hal-hal yang bisa kau lakukan tanpaku. Dan aku tak berhak?" Kibum terus bergerak membereskan kekacuan dihalamannya.

"Aku bekerja keras untuk halaman ini." balas Siwon.

"Oh, benarkah? Seperti tempat barbekyu itu?" Kibum menghempaskan batang pohon yang dipindahnya. Berkacak pinggang didepan Siwon.

Siwon menoleh. Menatap nanar tempat barbekyu yang bahkan belum setengah jadi dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Kau mengerjakannya 1 jam dan selama 2 hari kau mengeluh." Kibum menambahkan.

"Tidak dua hari penuh." Bantah Siwon.

"Atau tempat tidur gantung itu?" lagi-lagi Siwon menatapnya nanar. Bahkan simpulnya terlihat begitu berantakan. Apa Siwon tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan pramuka?

"Kau berhenti mengerjakannya karena tak ingin mencobanya lagi." Kibum mulai terengah. Entah sejak kapan, bicara dengan Siwon membuatnya lelah.

"Aku melihat dari sudut pandangku. Aku kecewa dengan hidupku." Siwon mulai berargumen.

"Aku tak minta kau menikahiku."

"Tapi aku menikahimu."

Kibum tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bibirnya membuka menutup. Tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas Siwon. hingga akhirnya dia menghela nafas. Menetralkan emosinya.

"Kau tak perlu menolongku lagi, kita takkan saling menahan lagi." Kibum mengambil langkah meninggalkan Siwon.

"Bummie.." Siwon tentu saja mengejarnya.

"Sampai jumpa dipengadilan." Seru Kibum.

"Kibum-ah." teriakan melengking memanggil Kibum.

"Chullie. Kau datang." Kibum setengah berlari menghampiri sahabat baiknya. Memeluknya sekilas. Cium pipi kanan-pipi kiri.

"Tentu saja. Pendamping macam apa aku jika tidak menemanimu diperceraian?"

"Ingat! Yang pertama selalu yang terberat." Nasehat Heechul. Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk kedalam, melewati Siwon.

"Hai, Siwon."

"Hechul."

"Heechul."

"I dont care."

Heechul memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kita harus siapkan dirimu untuk kembali dipasarkan." Ucap Heechul dengan perumpamaan yang begitu gamblang.

"Yang benar saja." Protes Siwon.

"Ibu tunggal dengan 2 anak remaja dan serbuk kue dijari kuku." Geurut Kibum. Masih bisa didengar Siwon.

"Tenang saja, kau punya bottom anak usia 12." Canda Heechul, yang lagi-lagi agak sedikit gamblang.

"Hebat. Semoga putri kita mendengarnya." Sahut Siwon setengah berteriak. Mereka – HeeBum – menoleh.

Tapi Heechul tidak peduli. Dia kembali melangkah dengan tetap bertanya-tanya memperhatikan penampilan Kibum.

"Kapan terakhir kau luluran?" Siwon masih mengernyit heran. Sepertinya sahabat istrinya – mantan – ini begitu senang dengan perceraiannya.

Kibum masih menatap Siwon dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan sebelum mengucapkan,"Bye Wonnie." Dan masuk kedalam, menyusul Heechul.

Meninggalkan Siwon dihalaman. Yang mulai dijatuhi beberapa tetesan air dari langit. Hujan. Mengikuti apa yang pernah dilihat didrama, Siwon mendongak menatap langit yang jelas-jelas mulai mendung dan gerimis. Bukannya segera bergegas kemobilnya. -.-"

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya ketika Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya kembali kerumah Donghae. dengan kecepatan 50 km/jam melintasi jalanan Seoul yang mulai licin dan meski hanya beberapa saja kendaraan dijalan raya. Jemari memutar-mutar channel radionya. Mencari sedikit hiburan karena suara hujan yang beradu dengan kap mobilnya mulai membuatnya bosan.

"Kau yakin?" suara merdu Taylor Swift yang bernyanyi "You Belong With Me" digantikan suara seorang pria. Yang kedengarannya familiar ditelinga Siwon.

Siwon menatap radionya heran. Tidak lama. Beberapa detik kemudian Taylor Swift melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"Astaga!" Suara petir mengagetkan Siwon.

Matanya menjelajah jembatan yang dilaluinya. Tidak sengaja – seperti sudah ditakdirkan – Siwon melihat sesosok tubuh yang berdiri dipembatas jembatan. Siwon meyakinkan penglihatannya ketika kilatan petir menyinari sekitar jalan.

Penasaran dan jiwa penolongnya yang memang tidak pernah luntur, Siwon menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar menghampiri orang dipinggir jembatan.

"Hei. Turun dari situ!" teriak Siwon. mengacuhkan pakaiannya yang mulai basah kuyup, Siwon menyeberang jalan. Mendekati sosok itu.

Mendengar teriakan seseorang, sosok itu menoleh. Yakin kalau itu Siwon, dia tersenyum sambil mengankat sedikit kepalanya. Siwon mengenalnya. Ah, pernah melihat dan berbincang dengan orang itu. tukang kebersihan SMHS dengan jenggot putih. Membuat langkah Siwon terhenti. Tidak jauh dari mobilnya tapi belum sampai tengah jalan.

Ketika sebuah truk besar melintas dan berlalu, sosok itu menghilang. Siwon terkaget dan segera berlari menghampiri tempat dimana sosok tadi berdiri. Menjulurkan kepalanya melihat sunga dibawah jembatan. Arusnya begitu deras.

"Oh tidak. Halo?" Siwon berteriak memanggil. Karena dia tidak tahu namanya.

Siwon menaikan kaki kanannya pada pembatas jembatan, berusaha memperluas jarak pandangnya. Tiba-tiba air sungai dibawahnya membentuk pusaran air. Siwon melihat bayangan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal betul siapa.

"What the F**k!" umpat Siwon. karena yang dia lihat adalah dirinya diusia 17 tahun. Tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

Entah bodoh atau apa, Siwon balas melambai. Melepaskan pegangannya. Dan ,,,

"Waaaaaaaaa..."

Byur!

**_tbc_**

***fiuhhhhh**

**Sudah panjang nih *NyengirWATADOS**

**Bagaimana? Bagaimana?**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih untuk Reader-san yang mendukung story remake-an dari film favorit saya "17 Again"**

**#deepbow**

**Terimakasih kritikan dan saran kalian**

**#deepbow**

**Maaf buat yang kecewa ini bukan WonKyu *smile**

**Tapi kalau kalian lihat filmnya dan castnya sudah saya beritahukan diataskan,**

**Kalian para WKS akan menemukan WonKyu nanti di FF ini *smirk**

**.**

**.**

**Yoshhhh!**

**Last, saya bagi-bagi kotak review gratis nih *nyengir**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the F**k!" umpat Siwon. karena yang dia lihat adalah dirinya diusia 17 tahun. Tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

Entah bodoh atau apa, Siwon balas melambai. Melepaskan pegangannya. Dan ,,,

"Waaaaaaaaa..."

Byur!

**.**

**.**

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ 17 Again BL ver ~**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Drama dan entahlah,, saya gak mudeng genre ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Tahu film ini kan? 17 Again nya Zac Efron?**

**Jadi ini versi BL nya, kekeeke ^^**

**.**

**.**

Saya kasih castnya nihh :

**Choi Siwon as Mike O'Donnell**

**Kim Kibum as Scarlett O'Donnell**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Margaret " Maggie " O'Donnell**

**Minho as Alex O'Donnell**

**Lee Donghae as Ned Gold ( Sorry ^^ )**

**Lee Hyukjae as Jane Masterson ( kepala sekolah SMA )**

**Kangta as pelatih Murphy**

**Kim Heechul as Naomi**

**Zhoumi as Stan ( Pacar Maggie )**

**Taemin as Nicole ( Pacar Alex )**

sudah kelihatankan couple nya capa aja ^^v

well, enjoy reading yaaa ^^

.

.

.

Audi hitam milik dengan lumpur bekas hujan dimana-mana berhenti didepan rumah mewah milik Donghae. sepasang kaki keluar dari mobil dengan celana dan jas penuh lumpur. Kunci cadangan dengan gantungan Captain Astro itu membantunya membuka pintu belakang yang langsung mengarah pada dapur. Tanpa mempedulikan jejak lumpur yang dibuat sepasang kakinya pada karpet mewah dari Monaco, Ia melangkah pasti menuju kamar yang ditempatinya selama ia tinggal dirumah sahabat baiknya itu.

Begitu sampai dikamar mandi, dengan mata yang dipejamkan, lelaki itu mengguyur tubuh penuh lumpurnya dengan shower. Mulai dari atas kepala, wajah, badan dan kakinya. Setelah dirasa sudah aman untuk membuka mata..

"Waaaaaaaa..." teriakan suara bassnya menggema dikediaman mewah Donghae.

Donghae yang berbaring nyaman dibawah selimutnya, membuka kedua matanya. Langsung melebar kaget.

Lelaki tadi, Siwon, sahabat Donghae, berjalan pelan, takut lebih tepatnya, menuju cermin diatas washtafel. Menjulurkan kepalanya hingga hampir menempel pada cermin. Tangan gemetarnya meraba sisi kanan wajahnya. masih dengan tatapan horor.

Donghae beranjak dari ranjang nyamannya. Sedikit mengendap meraih pemukul baseball. Menyimpannya diatas bahunya dengan kuda-kuda siap memukul. Mengendap keluar kamarnya. Dan melihat pintu kamar yang ditempati Siwon terbuka. Masih mengendap waspada, Donghae mendekati kamar mandi yang pintunya juga terbuka.

"Donghae-yaa.." Sapa Siwon saat Donghae memasuki kamar mandinya.

"Pencuri?!" Dongha siap mengayunkan tongkat baseballnya. Sepasang obsidian Siwon membulat. Dengan gesitnya dia menunduk dan menghindari Donghae. tubuh Donghae sempoyongan karena pukulannya mengenai udara.

"No! No! No! Hae-ya ini aku!" seru Siwon panik. Mengibaskan kedua tangannya dan menujuk dadanya diakhir kalimatnya.

Donghae masih menatapnya nyalang. Tanda dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Siwon. Siwon berlari panik keluar kamarnya. Donghae mengejarnya dengan masih memegang tongkat baseballnya. Kedua tangan Siwon meraih sebuah perisai segitiga dari Persia yang dipajang pada dinding koridor rumah Donghae. menggunakannya untuk menutup wajah dan kepalanya dari serangan Donghae.

"Waaaa.. Yak! Hae-ya!"

"Yaaa! Waaa!"

Teriakan panik mereka saling bersahutan. Siwon panik menghindarkan wajah tampannya dari tongkat baseball Donghae dan Donghae panik memukul Siwon yang dianggapnya pencuri. Hingga ..

"Waaaaa..."

"Waaaaaa..."

Donghae memukulkan tongkatnya dengan tenaga penuh melihat Siwon terdesak pada pembatas lantai 2 rumahnya. Siwon menghindarinya dengan menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping. Dan Donghae..

"Waaaa..."

Brakkk!

Jatuh dari lantai 2. Menghantam meja mungil dibawahnya. Siwon panik melihat sahabatnya jatuh tersungkur dibawah. Berpikir bahwa menuruni tangga akan memperlambat menolong sahabatnya itu, Siwon melompat kebawah dengan panggar pembatas sebagai tumpuannya. Jatuh jongkok tepat disamping Donghae.

Dan ternyata bukannya menolong Donghae dia malah mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatap Donghae dari atas, tepat diatas wajah Donghae dengan tersenyum aneh dan takjub dia berkata, "Wowww.. Aku merasa.. Hebat!"

Donghae dengan cepat memulihkan rasa pening pada kepalanya. Membawa tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Siwon dan dengan gesitnya dia menarik karpet dibawahnya hingga Siwon terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya. Kepala Donghae menoleh kekanan-kiri mencari senjata lain setelah tongkat baseballnya tadi terlempar ketika dia jatuh. Sepasang matanya menangkap sebuah pedang – yang Donghae percaya – yang diberikan Lady of Shalott pada Lancelott. *dari novel Meg Cabot-Avalon High

"Kau mau apa? Jangan Hae-ya!" Siwon berseru panik ketika Donghae menarik pedang itu dan mengayunkannya kearah Siwon.

Cepat, Siwon meraih tombak disampingnya dan merentangkannya. Menghalau pedang Donghae. donghae tetap menyerangnya membabi-buta.

"No! Hae-ya!"

Trakk!

Tombak Siwon patah. Kesempatan untuk Donghae. tanpa henti mengayunkan pedangnya pada Siwon hingga Siwon melangkah mundur. Terdesak.

Siwon menguatkan pegangannya pada tombak patah yang dia silangkan untuk menahan pedang Donghae. Donghae sendiri mendesak mundur Siwon, hingga Siwon terjengkang keatas kursi nyaman warna biru yang biasa dia gunakan untuk bermain game.

"Waaaaa..."

"Waaaaaaa.."

Siwon teriak kencang melihat Donghae meluruskan pedangnya. Siap menghunus dada Siwon. Donghae juga teriak kencang melangkah pasti siap menghunus Siwon. tidak mau melihat bagaimana ujung runcing pedang itu mengenai tubuhnya, Siwon memutar kursinya. Membelakangi Donghae. dan..

Jlebb!

"Waaaaa..."

Tepat disamping pelipis Siwon. donghae panik mencari senjata lain lagi. Siwon pun juga panik menyelamatkan diri dan berusaha menjelaskan pada Donghae bahwa dia adalah Siwon, sahabatnya. Siwon berlindung dibalik meja permainan sepakbola tangan. Setelah mendapatkan pedang lain lagi, Donghae bergegas menyerang Siwon.

"Hyaaaa!"

Trakk!

"Yak! Hae-ya! Ini aku! Siwon! choi Siwon!"

Trak!

Siwon menghindari serangan Donghae dengan memainkan tongkat-tongkat meja sepakbola tangan itu.

Syuutt!

Cepat Siwon menghindar dan..

Duaghhh!

"Aaaaghhhhhh!"

Bibir Donghae terbuka lebar dan kedua matanya melotot. Donghae terjatuh dan Siwon berlari menghindari Donghae yang mencoba berdiri dengan pedangnya sebagai tumpuan.

"Hae-ya! Dengar, hantikan sekarang juga!" Siwon meraih pedang lain yang sama dengan pedang Donghae.

Takk!

Tepat ketika Donghae sudah dibelakangnya dan mengayunkan pedang padanya.

"Huuhh,, woww! Senjata yang elegan dari abad yang lebih beradab." Ucap Donghae santai. Memutar pedangnya dan menekan sebuah tombol dan voila! Pedangnya menyala merah. Seperti yang dipakai Power Ranger (?)

Siwon mengendurkan bahunya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Siwon memutar-mutar pedangnya mencari tombol untuk menyalakan pedangnya -.- dan yah. Dia menemukannya. Warnanya biru. Senyum bodoh – maaf – mengembang pada wajahnya. Donghae nampak kesal dan mulai menyerang Siwon.

"Hiaaat!"

Takk! Takk!

"Stop it! Ini aku Choi Siwon! teman baikmu!" siwon berseru menjelaskan pada Donghae sambil menangkis serangan Donghae.

Takk!

Takk!

Takk!

Dan Siwon berbalik unggul. Donghae menahan pedang biru Siwon hingga jatuh berlutut.

"You have small genitals." Siwon menyeringai tipis membeberkan hal pribadi Donghae. bukan membeberkan juga sih. Cuma ada mereka berdua ini.

Donghae kaget pada awalnya, tapi kemudian dia kembali mengusai dirinya dengan berkata,"Itu bisa diselidiki." Dan berbalik menyerang Siwon.

Takk!

Takk!

Takk!

"Kau menolongku menyontek ujian matematika tapi aku ketahuan." Lanjut Siwon.

"Itu bisa dilihat dalam catatan siswa."

Donghae mendorong pedang merahnya dan Siwon sempat terjengkang. Tapi dengan gerakan gesitnya Siwon kembali menguasai keadaan.

Takk!

Takk!

Takk!

Takk!

"Kau mengajak Putri presiden Jang pada pesta dansa SMP." Lanjut Siwon.

"Berita itu diliput TV lokal." Sanggah Donghae.

Siwon menggunakan kesempat saat Donghae sedang bicara tadi untuk menendang sahabatnya itu. mengambil kuda-kuda dengan memutar tubuhnya untuk menyerang Donghae. dan Donghae berhasil jatuh.

Bughh!

"Aawww.."

"I can't hh.. braethh.." kedua tangan Donghae memegang dadanya. Dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang begitu kentara.

Siwon melemaskan bahunya. Menurunkan pedangnya dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Donghae. tapi kaki Donghae secara tepat dan keras menendang daerah pribadi Siwon.

Bughh!

"Aawwwww. Yak!"

Siwon jatuh telentang dengan kedua tangan memegang daerah selakangannya. Dan Donghae segera berdiri. Mencari sesuatu untuk memukul Siwon yang bisa membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Hyaaaa..." Donghae mangangkat tinggi sesuatu itu. siwon menatapnya horor dengan isyaratan tangan "Jangan!"

"No! Hae-ya!"

Ketika Donghae akan memukul Siwon dengan senjatanya yang ternyata pigura foto dari marmer, dengan wajah heran Donghae menghentikan gerakannya. Ditatapnya foto ditangannya dan wajah Siwon dibawahnya bergantian

"Omona!" refleks Donghae menghempaskan begitu saja frame foto itu.

Trakkk!

Tepat pada kepala Siwon dan seketika kegelapan menyelimutinya. *poorSiwon

**.**

**.**

Meja besar diruang tengah rumah Donghae penuh dengan berbagai macam buku yang terbuka. Donghae duduk gelisah dan sesekali mengerling pada Siwon pada sisi lain meja yang sedang mengompres kepala dan daerah pribadinya. Memandang takut bercampur aneh.

"Berhentilah memandangiku." Siwo memberikan death glare terbaiknya. Tapi Donghae tidak bergeming.

"Ini membuatku takut." Ucap Donghae. yang meski tetap terdengar tenang tapi ada sedikit kengerian pada suaranya.

"Aku juga takut!" geram Siwon. "Awwughhh.." Disusul dengan pekikan kesakitan karena gerakan tiba-tiba dan suara kerasnya.

"Jadi.. Ini cerita klasik tentang perubahan wujud. Hal ini muncul dalam literatur dari waktu ke waktu." Donghae masih tetap stay cool dengan caranya sendiri. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan konyol,"Kau terkena sinar Gamma?"

"Tidak." Jawab Siwon ketus.

"Kau terkena radiasi Gamma?" Donghae tetap melanjutkan teori-teori anehnya meski sebenarnya itu sangat ilmiah.

"Ani, Hae-ya!" Siwon makin jengkel.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya secara rinci tadi?" tambah Siwon dengan nada paling ketus yang pernah dia katakan pada oranglain.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya." Kelihatannya Donghae tidak percaya takhayul macam yang dialami Siwon. dan Siwon hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Berarti bukan yang ini dan semua yang sebelah sini." Donghae menutup buku-buku disebelah kanannya.

Donghae meletakan kedua tangannya dengan jemari saling bertautan keatas meja dan berujar lirih meski masih bisa didengar Siwon.

"Kau pernah jadi vampire atau robot penjelajah waktu?"

Siwon menatap jengah Donghae sebelum menghela nafas, lelah. "Kita kenal sejak kelas 1 SMP, aku pasti sudah beritahu. Atau setidaknya aku sudah ketahuan olehmu." Rasanya kepala Siwon makin pening.

"Vampire tidak akan bilang. Robot tidak akan tahu." Sanggah Donghae. masih keukeuh dengan hal-hal ilmiah lainnya meski kadang tidak masuk akal.

"Oh, shut up!" oke. Siwon benar-benar sudah lelah menghadapi Donghae yang tidak percaya dengan critanya. Dan Donghae mengacuhkannya. Mengacuhkan Siwon yang mulai jengah.

"Kalau bukan itu, berarti sihir transformasi roh pembimbingimu." Ujar Donghae kalem. Untuk yang satu ini Siwon mulai tertarik. Sebab orang tua yang 2 kali ditemuinya itu benar-benar misterius.

"Itu hal besar. Sepertinya ada disini." Donghae mulai membuka-buka beberapa buku yang dia ingat ada literatur tentang roh pembimbing Siwon.

"Nah ini dia." Siwon makin mendekati Donghae ketika sahabatnya itu berseru menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Ketika seorang pahlawan.. Kurasa itu kau." Donghae mulai membacakan, dengan kebiasaannya. Jari mengikuti kata demi kata dari buku yang dibacanya. "Diubah oleh roh pembimbingnya untuk menemukan jalan baru."

"Oke. Apa artinya?" Donghae menatap Siwon aneh sebelum menjawab atau lebih tepatnya membalas Siwon dengan pertanyaan sakartis. "Memangnya aku roh pembimbingmu?"

Siwon melempar kompresnya kasar. Satu pemikiran dan satu orang yang dia tahu mungkin bisa menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Pembersih sekolah itu." siwon bergumam yakin.

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, masih dengan setelan kemeja dan celana hitam yang biasa dipakainya kekantor, Siwon bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju menuju SMHS.

**_tbc_**

***smileGJ dulu :)**

**Bagaimana?**

**.**

**.**

**First, disini gak ada yang GS, jadi yah Kibum M-Preg lah yaa,,**

**Second, Kyuhyun tep cowok, meski dalam filmnya Maggie itu cewek, udah jelas dong dia uke *nyengir**

**Third, terimakasih untuk dukungannya #deepbow**

**Dan maaf kalo part ini WonHae doang yang muncul *nyengirLagi**

**.**

**Last, review please #deepbow**


	5. Chapter 5

Siwon melempar kompresnya kasar. Satu pemikiran dan satu orang yang dia tahu mungkin bisa menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Pembersih sekolah itu." siwon bergumam yakin.

Tanpa mengganti pakaiannya, masih dengan setelan kemeja dan celana hitam yang biasa dipakainya kekantor, Siwon bergegas mengambil kunci mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju menuju SMHS.

.

.

.

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ 17 Again BL ver ~**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Drama dan entahlah,, saya gak mudeng genre ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Tahu film ini kan? 17 Again nya Zac Efron?**

**Jadi ini versi BL nya, kekeeke ^^**

**.**

**.**

Saya kasih castnya nihh :

**Choi Siwon as Mike O'Donnell**

**Kim Kibum as Scarlett O'Donnell**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Margaret " Maggie " O'Donnell**

**Minho as Alex O'Donnell**

**Lee Donghae as Ned Gold ( Sorry ^^ )**

**Lee Hyukjae as Jane Masterson ( kepala sekolah SMA )**

**Kangta as pelatih Murphy**

**Kim Heechul as Naomi**

**Zhoumi as Stan ( Pacar Maggie )**

**Taemin as Nicole ( Pacar Alex )**

sudah kelihatankan couple nya capa aja ^^v

well, enjoy reading yaaa ^^

.

.

.

Audi hitam penuh lumpur (lagi) milik Siwon memasuki halaman SMHS. Masih dengan baju kotornya dia keluar dari mobil dan berlari kedalam mencari orangtua itu. petugas kebersihan dengan janggut putihnya yang misterius. Diabaikannya tatapan aneh dari beberapa siswa yang memenuhi halaman SMHS. Sampai dalam gedung, kedua obsidian hitamnya berkeliling mencari sosok tua misterius itu.

"Apa kau melihat petugas kebersihan?" tanya Siwon panik pada beberapa murid dikoridor gedung sekolah. Beberapa kali Siwon menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama tapi bukan jawaban yang dia dapatkan, melainkan tatapan aneh karena penampilannya.

Ditengah kepanikannya, Siwon melihat troli peralatan kebersihan keluar dari satu ruangan. Dan dia bergegas menghampirinya.

"Permisi!" teriak Siwon. mencengkram pinggir troli dan mengagetkan petugas yang mendorongnya.

"Ne?" petugas wanita dengan tubuh gemuk itu pun menatap Siwon aneh. "Gwenchana?"

"Ah, ne. Apa ada petugas kebersihan yang lain?" tanya Siwon. mengabaikan (lagi) tatapan aneh yang diberikan wanita gemuk itu.

"Aniya. Hanya aku." Petugas wanita itu makin heran.

"Ada pria tua dengan janggut putih bekerja disini." Siwon masih bersikeras soal petugas pria tua itu. "Kemarin aku bicara dengannya, kutunjukan fotoku ini padanya." Siwon menunjuk foto dikoridor yang kemarin juga ditunjukan pada pria tua misterius. Menunjuk gambar dirinya.

"Anda?" Siwon mengiyakan. Tegas. "Anda yakin?" kening wanita berkerut heran.

"Foto itu diambil 1989." Kata wanita setelah melihat tanggal pengambilan foto pada sudut kanan bawah.

Seolah sadar dengan ke-mustahilan-nya dan berdampak tidak dipercayai bahkan mungkin dikatai "gila" Siwon menghela nafas keras.

"Benar. Lupakan. Maaf sudah menganggu anda." Siwon membungkuk meminta maaf sebelum berbalik. Mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Petugas kebersihan wanita itu berlalu sambil mengangkat bahu. Tidak mau memikirkan lebih jauh lagi apa yang baru saja dia bicarakan dengan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

Ditengah ke-frustasian Siwon, Minho, anak lelakinya bungsunya, keluar kelas dan membuka loker miliknya. Spontan Siwon memanggilnya.

"Minho! Minho-ya!" Siwon melambaikan tangannya sebelum mendekati Minho.

Merasa dipanggil, Minho mengedarkan pandangannya. Pandangan datarnya menangkap sosok Siwon yang tak ia kenali. Tidak mau berurusan dengan orang aneh yang merepotkan – terlihat dari wajah Siwon muda yang agak slengekan – Minho berlalu. Mengabaikan Siwon yang terus memanggilnya. Berakibat Siwon yang menunduk lesu.

Dan saat itu lah dia melihat genangan air dibawah kakinya. Mengikuti feelingnya, Siwon mengikuti kemana genangan-genangan air itu mengarah. Menuruni tangga dan mata waspadanya melihat ember dan alat pel dilantai. Siwon pun mulai bersuara.

"Permisi? Hello? Spirit guide?" Siwon menaikan alisnya. Menyadari betapa anehnya dia sekarang ini.

Dung. Dung. Dung.

Prit!

(suara drable bola dan peluit)

Menggerakan kepalanya kesamping kiri, Siwon melihat beberapa remaja dengan sragam olahraga mereka melalui kaca kecil pada pintu. Mengamatinya lebih dekat meski tidak sampai membuka pintu yang ternyata mengarah pada lapangan basket indoor. Lapangan basket yang begitu familiar untuknya. Suatu tempat yang menjadi awal dari keajaiban – atau mungkin kutukan – nya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**_at Donghae house, game room_**

Donghae sedang main game dengan tiga buah monitor LED didepannya ketika Siwon kembali dari SMHS dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Yes!.."

"Isshhh..."

"Poww!.."

"Damn it!..."

Begitulah kira-kira kata-kata yang diucapkan Donghae didepan layar komputernya.

"Donghae-ya!" Seru Siwon. menepuk kencang bahu Donghae. mendengar namanya dipanggil, Donghae mengalihkan pandanganya.

"Yak!" Tubuh Siwon menegang kaget.

"Oh mian. Siwon remaja." Lanjut Donghae, agaknya dia belum terbiasa dengan tubuh 'baru' Siwon.

"Akhirnya aku tahu apa yang diinginkan spirit guide-ku. Aku akan kembali." Siwon begitu antusias menceritakan pada Donghae tentang apa yang dilihatnya tadi – lapangan basket – dan dia paham apa maksud roh pembimbingnya – meski belum tentu benar.

Dan Donghae tidak meresponnya. Siwon berkacak pinggang sebelum akhirnya membentak Donghae.

"Aku akan kembali ke high school, Hae!"

"Mwo? Aniya! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Ah. kau tidak boleh melakukannya!" Donghae memekik kaget.

SMHS adalah mimpi buruknya. Dia bukan namja bodoh, dengan hanya dia yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Siwon sekarang ini, secara otomatis dia akan terlibat sampai Siwon kembali ketubuhnya semula. Dan itu entah kapan. Rencana kembali ke SMHS adalah ide terburuk untuknya.

"Roh pembimbing tidak mengubahmu hanya untuk pesta dansa lagi." Seru Donghae. masih sok sibuk main game.

"Ini kesempatanku mengulang hidupku dan melakukannya dengan benar!" balas Siwon. dan tentunya dia juga berseru. "Kau sendiri tidak mau?" Siwon melemparkan pertanyaan retoris sebenarnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Donghae langsung. "Aku kaya. Dan tidak ada yang mengerjaiku." Donghae menambahkan. Siwon menghela nafas sebelum mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang aku." Siwon mengusap wajah lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Ini tentang kau, ingat?" Donghae melirik Siwon aneh.

"Aniya. Ini lebih besar dari itu. ini tentang hidupku." Lanjut Siwon.

"Tetap saja ini tentang kau kan." Donghae masih tidak memandang Siwon.

"Oke. Tapi apa salahnya?" Siwon menyerah. Bagaimanapun dia berargumen semua akan kembali pada kalimat itu,"Ini tentang kau." Dengan jengkel dia memutar kursi Donghae. menghadap kepadanya yang berlutut sejajar dengan Donghae yang duduk.

"Aku belum melakukan apapun untuk hidupku sejak 1989." Donghae tahu benar apa yang dimaksud dengan "belum melakukan apapun untuk hidupku." Yang diucapkan Siwon. dia melanjutkan hidup karena sebuah tanggungjawab dan kewajiban. Intinya Siwon tidak menikmati masa mudanya.

"Terserah kau. Tapi jangan melibatkanku." Donghae yang keras kepalanya kumat membuat Siwon memutar akalnya untuk membujuk Donghae. bagaimanapun juga Donghae satu-satunya sahabat yang dia percayai.

"SMHS adalah mimpi burukku dan aku bersumpah untuk tidak kembali kesana." Desis Donghae mulai muak dengan rengekan Siwon.

Siwon menyeringai ketika Donghae mulai berteriak, "Never! Never! Never ever!"

**.**

**.**

**_at Headmaster room of SMHS_**

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Donghae mengenakan setelan jas formalnya dan Siwon remaja dengan jeans, kaos gambar jam pasir ditengah warna hitam dan topi yang dimiringkan. Berdiri didepan resepsionis kantor kepala sekolah SMHS. Donghae melirik Siwon sebal dan berulang kali bergumam, "Aku benci kau." Siwon disampingnya menyeringai senang. Ancamannya tentang menyebarkan foto memalukannya di disney land dengan karekter naga dari film animasi How to Train Your Dragon ternyata berhasil. Pasalnya foto itu tidak jauh beda dengan bocah 5tahun.

"Permisi, aku mau mendaftarkan anakku. Youngjae. Lee Youngjae."

Nona resepsionis yang masih bertelepon hanya melirik mereka sekilas yang kemudian jarinya menunjuk telepon yang menempel pada telinga kirinya. Isyarat bahwa dia masih menelpon.

"Kami akan duduk disana sampai kau ada waktu untuk kami." Donghae menunjuk kursi tunggu diseberang meja resepsionis. Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka berlalu dan duduk dengan nyaman.

Siwon mulai membuka dokumen-dokumen – yang tentu saja illegal, buatan Donghae – tentang dirinya untuk kelengkapan pindah sekolah. Membacanya sekilas. Donghae mulai memperhatikan penampilan Siwon. mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum mengucapkan komentarnya.

"Apa yang kau pakai itu?" Donghae memutar telunjuknya didepan Siwon yang menghadap padanya.

"Eh? Ini keren. Aku punya foto Kangta dengan pakaian serupa." Siwon mengangkat sedikit bajunya dibagian dada. Menunjukannya pada Donghae.

"Aku tak kenal dia." Well. Donghae lebih menonton animasi atau scient-ilmiah daripada acara entertainment. Dan Siwon mengacuhkannya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau pakai? Aku bilang seperti seorang ayah. Kau mirip Kang HoDong." Siwon tahu benar, sahabatnya ini begitu membenci HoDong. Karena MC kocak satu itu meremehkan ilmu fisika pada satu acaranya yang tidak sengaja ditonton Donghae ketika dia sedang disupermarket.

"Jangan libatkan dia." jawab Donghae. snewen (?)

Siwon menyudahi perdebatan tidak pentingnya dengan Donghae dan kembali membuka dokumen-dokumennya. Riwayat pendidikan disekolah lama, foto menang Science fair, foto dirinya diklub sepakbola, bahkan foto Siwon yang berjabat tangan dengan Park Jisung.

"Kau yakin ini kelihatan resmi?" siwon masih membolak-balik beberapa foto lainnya.

"Ya. Lihat kau bicara pada siapa." Donghae menunjuk dirinya dengan kedua tangannya dan Siwon menoleh untuk melihat sahabatnya itu. "Aku menciptakan program yang mencegah orang mencuri musik." Ketika Donghae melanjutkan.

Siwon memutar kedua bola matanya, hapal kalimat selanjutnya. "Aku juga buat program yang menolong orang mencuri musik. Itu kebetulan." Dan Siwon masih saja mengkerutkan dahi mendengarnya, Donghae memang kelewat jenius yang kadang bisa jadi idiot. Beda jenius dan idiot setipis kertas kan?

..

"Tuan Lee!" Donghae dan Siwon serempak menoleh pada Nona resepsionis, "Nona Lee siap menemui anda. Silahkan."

Donghae dan Siwon berdiri didepan pintu dengan tulisan "Head Master" pada papan hitam yang menempel didaun pintu ketika pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan keluarlah seorang remaja dengan seragam berantakan tanpa dasi dan beberapa lebam pada wajahnya. siwon menatapnya aneh dan remaja itu menatapnya tajam. Teguran dari Kepala Sekolah Lee menghentikan aksi saling-tatap mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" seru remaja itu.

"Ah. Maaf." Siwon menunduk singkat. Remaja itu masih terlihat tidak suka dan menatap Siwon lebih tajam lagi. Mengancam.

"Zhoumi!" Seru kepala sekolah Lee.

Remaja yang ternyata bernama Zhoumi itu mendengus keras didepan wajah Siwon sebelum akhirnya melengos pergi.

**_tbc_**

**Yappp!**

**Gimana? *mataBling2**

**First, Terimakasih untuk review kemarin #deepbow**

**Second, keterlambatan update bermasalah pada jaringan provider modem saya *ngeles #plakk**

**Third, Donghae disini seneng ma fiksi-fiksi ma animasi-animasi gitu, dan dia tinggal dirumah bukan apartemen**

**Fourth, Donghae agak nerd, lebih suka ngomongin animasi fiksi ilmiah ketimbang gosip artis**

**Fifth, maaf, sekali lagi MAAF, Sibum momentnya antri yaa *nyengir / mungkin di ch 5 ato 6 gitu, *smile**

**Sixth, ganti genre, Romance/Family *smile**

**Last, silahkan mengeluh pada kotak dibawah ini #AuthorPasrah**

**Terima kasih #deepbow**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah. Maaf." Siwon menunduk singkat. Remaja itu masih terlihat tidak suka dan menatap Siwon lebih tajam lagi. Mengancam.

"Zhoumi!" Seru kepala sekolah Lee.

Remaja yang ternyata bernama Zhoumi itu mendengus keras didepan wajah Siwon sebelum akhirnya melengos pergi.

.

.

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ 17 Again BL ver ~**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Drama dan entahlah,, saya gak mudeng genre ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Tahu film ini kan? 17 Again nya Zac Efron?**

**Jadi ini versi BL nya, kekeeke ^^**

**.**

**.**

Saya kasih castnya nihh :

**Choi Siwon as Mike O'Donnell**

**Kim Kibum as Scarlett O'Donnell**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Margaret " Maggie " O'Donnell**

**Minho as Alex O'Donnell**

**Lee Donghae as Ned Gold ( Sorry ^^ )**

**Lee Hyukjae as Jane Masterson ( kepala sekolah SMA )**

**Kangta as pelatih Murphy**

**Kim Heechul as Naomi**

**Zhoumi as Stan ( Pacar Maggie )**

**Taemin as Nicole ( Pacar Alex )**

sudah kelihatankan couple nya capa aja ^^v

well, enjoy reading yaaa ^^

.

.

.

Cklekk!

Donghae menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah setelah dia dan Siwon masuk.

"Halo, saya Lee Hyukjae. Kepala sekolah SM High School." Sapa Hyukjae sambil berdiri menyambut tamunya.

Ketika Donghae berbalik, hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah berkedip pelan dan tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Menatap intens lelaki manis didepanya. Lelaki dengan rambut pirangnya. Dan jangan lupakan Gummy smilenya. Uhhh. Donghae butuh ember untuk menampung lelehan tubuhnya(?)

Setelah berkedip beberapa kali dan tepukan dari Siwon, barulah Donghae melangkah mendekati meja Hyukjae. Membalas sapaan "Hallo" nya dan meraih tangan Hyukjae yang terulur untuk bersalaman. Dengan senyum bodohnya "Maaf!" Donghae menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae dan enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa sudah cukup berjabat tangannya!" Hyukjae menarik kuat tangannya. Dan Siwon hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya cukup keras. #plakk

"Oh. Mianhae." Donghae tersenyum canggung dan menarik kursi didepan meja Hyukjae. Duduk gelisah karena salah tingkah.

"Mohon maafkan Ayah saya. Dia tidak biasa bertemu dengan lelaki manis yang sangat menarik seperti anda." Sela Siwon dengan senyum dimple super tampannya.

"Oh, terima kasih,, errr..."

"Seunghyun." (Siwon tidak memakai nama aslinya di usia 17 again-nya ini)

"Untuk komentar yang menyanjung tapi agak tidak pantas." Hyukjae tersenyum masam sebelum mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk dengan isyarat tangan. Mengabaikan wajah masam Siwon dan wajah bodoh Donghae.

"Sebelum kita mulai, anda harus tahu kalau Seunghyun ini anak haram." Donghae mulai mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Hyukjae. Sepertinya dia tidak mau Hyukjae menganggapnya sudah menikah dan punya anak sebesar Siwon.

Siwon menoleh kaku pada Donghae yang duduk disebelahnya dan Hyukjae melepas kacamatanya sebelum bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Mwo?"

"Dia lahir diluar nikah. Jadi aku masih lajang. Dan aku sangat kaya." Lanjut Donghae dengan sedikit kacau dan salah tingkah. Entah mengapa, dia hanya ingin Hyukjae tahu kalau dirinya masih lajang. Tapi sepertinya Donghae mengacaukannya.

Siwon mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum tertawa aneh dan Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Siwon atau Seunghyun, mengabaikan ocehan Donghae.

"Jadi, Seunghyun-ssi. Kau bawa laporan nilaimu?" Hyukjae sedikit tersenyum dan dibalas senyum dimple Siwon.

"Ya. Ini Hyukjae." Siwon menyerahkan map yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

Hyukjae membuka dan membaca isi map yang diserahkan Siwon. "Jadi, sebelumnya kau bersekolah di YG High School." Siwon tersenyum aneh menatap Donghae. sedang Donghae berkedip dan mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Nilaimu A semua. Woww. Mengagumkan." Lanjut Hyukjae. Tersenyum sebentar pada Siwon sebelum kembali fokus pada riwayat pendidik 'Seunghyun'.

"Klub Matematika. Finalis National Merit." Lagi Siwon menatap Donghae dengan kedua alis yang diangkat. Donghae membalasnya seperti tadi. Berkedip dan mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Juara makan hot dog festival Myeondong." Hyukjae menatap aneh pada 'Seunghyun' dan Siwon tertawa aneh menanggapinya.

"Well. Sm High School beruntung menerimamu disini. Welcome." Hyukjae berdiri diikuti Donghae dan Siwon. saling berjabat tangan sebelum SiHae keluar ruang kepala sekolah.

Tapi sebelum keluar ruangan Donghae masih sempat melontarkan kata-kata atau pernyataan konyolnya. "Rambut anda bagus."

Hyukjae manatap malas Donghae. "Boleh aku menciumnya?" lanjut Donghae.

"Ini saatnya saya katakan saya tidak mengencani orangtua murid." Jawab Hyukjae tegas.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengencani kepala sekolah anakku." Donghae membalasnya. menganggap bahwa itu adalah candaan.

Siwon yang awalnya menatap malas serta malu pada sikap Donghae, 'ayahnya', mulai menarik Donghae keluar ruang kepala sekolah. "Come on Dad, kita pergi. Maaf Kepala sekolah Lee." Siwonmenunduk minta maaf pada kepala sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**_at koridor_**

"Baiklah. Kita mulai darimana?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae dipersimpangan koridor kelas X dan kelas XI.

"Sebenarnya, Seunghyun-ah, kau yang memulainya bukan aku." Jawab Donghae. sepertinya, bukan sepertinya lagi tapi sudah pasti, Donghae malas berurusan lagi dengan SM High School.

Siwon atau Seunghyun, ingat, memutar bola matanya imajinatif. Mengalihkan pandangannya menyusuri koridor yang penuh dengan siswa dan siswi yang berseliweran dengan segala urusan mereka.

"Ah, itu dia teman-teman Kyuhyun-ah. Lihat ini." ucap Siwon ketika melihat teman-teman Kyuhyun. Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Key.

"Hai." Siwon tersenyum hingga memperlihat dimplenya dengan sebelah tangan melambai pada ketiga namja manis itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Kau baru merampok Kangta Fashion?" canda ketiga dengan suara tawa yang melengking dan berlalu begitu saja.

Siwon melihat sekali lagi pada kain yang menempel ditubuhnya. Berputar mengikuti arah perginya ketiga namja manis tadi.

"Well. Selamat datang didasar rantai makanan." Ujar Donghae sakartis. Siwon sudah pasrah dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Well. Listen. Kau selalu melindungiku di SMA. Jadi jika Roh pembimbingmu ingin kau jadi remaja palsu dan aku ayah palsu, aku harus pastikan anak palsuku tidak kelihatan kuno." Kata Donghae panjang dengan segala istilah yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak kuno." Pekik Siwon tidak setuju. "Dasar kuno." Gumam Donghae.

Donghae meraih sesuatu dari saku belakang jeansnya. Mengeluarkannya tepat didepan wajah Siwon dengan gayanya yang paling keren. "Kita pergi belanja." Senyum Donghae. pamer kartu kredit emasnya. Yang No Limit itu lho.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, hari pertama Siwon berstatus lagi menjadi seorang siswa di SMHS. Ferrari merah dengan atap yang bisa dibuka – tapi kini Siwon menutupnya – memasuki wilayah SMHS. Memutari monumen SM didepan pintu masuk gedung dan sampai pada tempat parkir.

Ckitt!

Ban hitam mulus nan kinclongnya bergesekan dengan aspal. Seluruh pasang mata – namja, yeoja, uke dan seme – menatap dengan gumaman "Wooww!" pada ferrari merah nan mewah yang baru saja berhenti.

Seseorang, baiklah dia Siwon, membuka pintu dengan mendorongnya keatas. Mengeluarkan 3 buku diktatnya keatas atap mobilnya. Selanjutnya dia melangkah keluar. Mengenakan jaket kulitnya ala-ala bintang iklan. Kalian mengertikan, memutar kedua tangannya kebelakang hingga kedua lengannya masuk pada lengan jaket. Membalut kaos putih V necknya.

Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Key yang disebelah mobil Siwon menatap Siwon tertarik sambil bergumam "Yummy!" dengan senyum menggoda mereka. Sedangkan genk Zhoumi diseberang Siwon, menatapnnya tidak suka. Mendapat saingan dia.

Siwon tersenyum tipis pada 3 teman anaknya itu. Meraih buku diktatnya dan menutup pintu mobilnya. Berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkan tempat parkir. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan...

Titt titt!

Mengunci alarm mobilnya. Berjalan penuh percaya diri memasuki gedung SMHS. Mengacuhka tatapan kagum dari para yeoja dan uke, tatapan sebal dan iri dari para seme dan tatapan aneh dari beberapa pengajar yang dilewatinya. Menaiki tangga hingga sampai pada koridor kelas XI. Melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menyangkutnya pada V neck nya.

Matanya mengawasi setiap siswa dan siswi yang berpapasan dengannya. Berjalan mencari celah untuk menemukan kelasnya. Beberapa bahu sesekali menabrak bahunya dan beberapa pasang mata masih ada yang memandangnya aneh. Well, tidak semua orang terpesona pada Choi Siwon muda yang sudah di make-over Donghae ini.

Kringgg!

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring dan untun gnya Siwon sudah menemukan kelasnya. Dan dia segera menduduki salah satu bangku kosong diruang kelas tersebut. Seorang pengajar pria dengan brewok hitamnya duduk santai ditempatnya. Membaca buku dan mengucapkan peraturan-peraturan sekolah yang sudah dilanggar para muridnya.

"Tidak boleh telpon atau sms." Meski begitu banyak suara-suara ponsel yang berdering. Para murid yang cueknya sudah keterlaluan. Ada yang gosip, ada yang saling meninju bahu sesama seme bahkan ada yang berciuman.

Dan Siwon? menatap heran isi kelasnya.

"Jangan ribut anak-anak. Jika masih ribut keluarlah." Meski begitu si guru tetap pada bacaannya. Tanpa memandang muridnya.

Dan ponsel Siwon berbunyi.

"Yeoboseo?" jawab Siwon.

"Dimana kau?" tanya si penelpon langsung. Siwon hapal suara siapa itu. suara Kibum-nya. Mengingat sekarang tanggal berapa, tangan Siwon yang bebas dari ponselnya menepuk agak keras keningnya.

"Err itu,,"

"Maksudmu perceraian kita? Apa kau menganggapnya serius?" potong Kibum. Ternyata dia sudah dicatatan sipil bersama mereka yang dibutuhkan untuk mengurus surat-surat cerainya dengan Siwon.

"No. Ah Yes. Yes, I'm serious. Aku harus keluar negeri. Mendadak." Alasan Siwon.

Dia tidak mau donk menemui dan menghadiri sidang cerainya dengan poster tubuh 17tahunnya?

"Aku sedang bersama suku Inca di Peru. Kami menemukan Rogaine berikutnya." Entah apa yang Siwon katakan, dia sendiri juga kurang begitu paham. Pasalnya bacaan itulah yang dia temukan ketikan makan pagi bersama Donghae tadi.

"Kau bersama wanita?" pekik Kibum tidak suka ketika mendengar suara beberapa gadis tertawa-tawa senang.

"No. Hanya beberapa pemandu sorak." Jawab Siwon tergagap. Satu namja manis mendekati Siwon. duduk dimejanya. "Mau berkencan dengan siang nanti." Kata namja yang ternyata Ryeowook itu.

Kibum membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. tentu saja dia bisa mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan seseorang dari seberang. Juga tim pengacaranya, karena Kibum me-loudspeaker ponselnya.

"Kita bisa mendapat hak asuh penuh." Kata salah satu pengacaranya. Siwon yang mendengarnya tentu saja tidak terima. Tangannya meminta Ryeowook untuk pergi, dan Ryeowook berlalu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil anak-anakku." Ucap Siwon sebal.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Balas Kibum sakartis. Siwon tidak berkutik. Dia memang menyadari bahwa dia bukan sosok ayah dan suami yang baik untuk keluarganya.

Dan ketika pandangan matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang memasuki kelasnya dengan masih sibuk pada ponselnya, Siwon tersenyum. Satu ide melintas dalam pikirannya.

**_tbc_ **

**Huwaaaaaa,,**

**Masih adakah yang ingat FF ini? *puppyEye bareng Pikachu**

**Terimakasih untuk para viewer, reviewer dan sider #deepbow**

**Maaf sudah lama gak apdet ni FF dan sekali apdet masih pendek juga, hehehee *nyengirGJ *ditimpuk reader pake kaos kaki Hyukjae**

**Well, mind to review again?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kita bisa mendapat hak asuh penuh." Kata salah satu pengacaranya. Siwon yang mendengarnya tentu saja tidak terima. Tangannya meminta Ryeowook untuk pergi, dan Ryeowook berlalu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengambil anak-anakku." Ucap Siwon sebal.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Balas Kibum sakartis. Siwon tidak berkutik. Dia memang menyadari bahwa dia bukan sosok ayah dan suami yang baik untuk keluarganya.

Dan ketika pandangan matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang memasuki kelasnya dengan masih sibuk pada ponselnya, Siwon tersenyum. Satu ide melintas dalam pikirannya.

.

.

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ 17 Again BL ver ~**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Drama dan entahlah,, saya gak mudeng genre ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Tahu film ini kan? 17 Again nya Zac Efron?**

**Jadi ini versi BL nya, kekeeke ^^**

**.**

**.**

Saya kasih castnya nihh :

**Choi Siwon as Mike O'Donnell**

**Kim Kibum as Scarlett O'Donnell**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Margaret " Maggie " O'Donnell**

**Minho as Alex O'Donnell**

**Lee Donghae as Ned Gold ( Sorry ^^ )**

**Lee Hyukjae as Jane Masterson ( kepala sekolah SMA )**

**Kangta as pelatih Murphy**

**Kim Heechul as Naomi**

**Zhoumi as Stan ( Pacar Maggie )**

**Taemin as Nicole ( Pacar Alex ) – Taemin!GS**

sudah kelihatankan couple nya capa aja ^^v

well, enjoy reading yaaa ^^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kelas yang sama dengan Siwon. berjalan dengan gerakan slowmotion #plakk *efekFilm menghampiri temannya.

"Dengar. Aku sangat dekat dengan mereka lebih dari yang kau pikirkan." Siwon menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya ketika mengucapkan kalimat ini.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya. Pasalnya selama ini Siwon terlalu larut pada pekerjaannya. "Kita jadwalkan hari lain." Lanjut Siwon dan langsung menutup ponselnya. Membuat Kibum makin bernafsu untuk menceraikan Siwon.

...

Kyuhyun menghampiri teman-temannya. Memberi salam dengan saling memukul bahu dan kemudian menyapa dengan tawa riang. Dan ketika matanya beredar(?) mengelilingi suasana kelas, tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengan Siwon – kalo diskul jadi Seunghyun yaa – dan Seunghyun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Sok kenal.

"Kenapa anak baru itu melambai padaku?" Bisik Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Teman yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Entahlah." Jawan Ryeong singkat. "Tapi jika dia sebuah apel, rasanya pasti sangat,, hhmmm,, Yummy.." Ryeong mulai mengeluarkan senyum genitnya.

Seunghyun? Masih tersenyum yang *maaf agak idiot tapi tetap tak kehilangan pesonanya melihat Kyuhyun berbincang dengan Ryeong yang menurutnya – dan benar saja – sedang membicarakannya.

Kelihatannya Siwon akan memanfaatkan perubahan tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekatkan diri lagi pada kedua putranya di SMA.

**.**

**.**

**_lapangan basket_**

Seperti biasa, lapangan basket pasti penuh dengan remaja-remaja pria – dilapangan tentunya, remaja-remaja putri yang berperan sebagai ciliders *tulisannya gimana sih? Dan remaja pria berstatus uke dibangku penonton dengan tatapan laparnya.

Terlihat Seunghyun men-drible bola basket dan melakukan lompatan Lay up. Masuk. Tentu saja.

"Yes!" Seunghyun mengepalkan tangannya. "Ternyata tubuhku masih mengingat bakatku."

"Well, aku dalam kondisi prima saat ini. berikan bolanya." Pinta Seunghyun pada seorang anggota tim basket lainnya.

Setelah mendapat bolanya, Seunghyun mulai mendriblenya dengan racuan, "Pura-pura kekanan, ke kiri, gerakan khusus dan ..." Seunghyun melompat dan slappp.. tentu saja bolanya masuk ring.

"Hai Boy!" panggil pelatih Kangta. Percaya atau tidak, pelatih tampan satu ini tidak banyak berubah.

Seunghyun yang familiar dengan suara itu menoleh pada sumber suara. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan pelatih Kangta mengangguk. Setelah Seunghyun mendekat, pelatih Kangta mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Aku pelatih Kangta." Seunghyun menyambut uluran tangan Kangta dengan komentar..

"Woww, kau masih disini."

"Apa?" tentu saja Kangta heran. Seunghyun memainkan bola matanya mencari alasan.

"Anda seorang legenda." Jawab Seunghyun dengan senyum anehnya.

"Well, sudah 20 tahun." Jeda. "Ini tahun terakhirku." Lanjutnya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling lapangan basket.

"Lemparan hebat. Permainanmu bagus." Lanjut lagi pelatih Kangta. Seunghyun? Tersenyum bangga.

"Kami sedang mencari penyerang." Masih pelatih kangta yang berbicara karena Seunghyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman bangganya. Tapi kaliat terakhir ini sepertinya menarik perhatian Seunghyun.

"Benarkah?" respon Seunghyun.

"Ikutlah uji coba."

"Baik." Seunghyun tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. Masih didepan Kangta.

"Aku sudah selesai bicara." Lanjut Kangta. Maksudnya, Seunghyun bisa meninggalkannya dan kemabali latihan.

"Oh Oke." Seunghyun berlari ketengah lapangan. Mengikuti alur permainan mari-lempar-bola bersama anggota tim basket.

**.**

**.**

**_Donghae house_**

Donghae sedang tengkuran diatas sofa nyamannya dengan laptop didepannya. Bermain game ternyata. Tapi telinganya memakai headset dan sedang bertelepon ria dengan Seunghyun.

"bagaimana?" tanya Donghae. masih menggerakan kakinya yang dia tekuk keatas dan jemari bermain game.

"Semuanya baik." Jawab Seunghyun di line seberang. "Pelatih Kangta memintaku masuk tim."Itu bukan kebetulan kan." Lanjut Seunghyun.

Sepertinya Siwon muda ini sedang berada ditoilet yang ewhh lumayan jorok. Dan kakinya sibuk melepaskan tisu yang berserakan dilantai dan terinjak oleh sepatunya. Tahukan kalo tisu mudah menempel bila kena air dikit aja.

"Benar." Jawab Donghae singkat. "Aku senang kau menemukan tadirmu. Tolong bantu aku." Lanjut Donghae.

"Apa?" tanya Seunghyun. Kini dia sudah nampang didepan cermin diatas washtafel.

"Kau harus cari masalah. Bukan masalah besar. Hanya cukup sampai kepala sekolah ingin bertemu ayahmu." Jelas Donghae. modus.

Seunghyun menghentikan gerakan menyisir rambutnya dengan jare. Menatap aneh bayangannya sendiri dicermin dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Well, kita lihat saja nanti. Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Dan sebagai sahabat terbaikmu – mengingat hanya aku sahabatmu – akan aku usahakan." Jawab Seunghyun.

Telpon ditutup. Seunghyun memasukan ponselnya pada saku jaketnya. Selanjutnya dia membuka resleting celananya. Nah, dilarang ngintip yaa -_- tapi ...

"Hei, apa ada orang? Bisa tolong aku?" terdengar suara seorang lelaki menginterupsi kegiatannya. #reader mendesah kecewa #plakk

Seunghyun menaikan kembali resletingnya dan mendatangi bilik toilet sumber suara. Yang kebetulan tepat disebelah errr pisspot tempat dia akan buang air. Penasaran, Seunghyun menaiki pinggiran pisspot untuk mengintip siapa dibalik bilik yang meminta tolong itu.

"Minho?" Seunghyun kaget. Apalagi Minho – putra bungsu Siwon.

Seunghyun turun dan memasuki bilik tempat Minho duduk dengan diatas kloset tubuhnya dililit lakban. Seunghyun berdiri didepan Minho dengan berkacak pinggang. Menatap tidak percaya akan kondisi putra bungsunya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Seunghyun setelah mendengus kasar. Merutuki kebodohonnya karena tidak tahu masalah kedua putranya.

"Pemain inti tim basket." Jawab Minho datar. Oke, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Bisa dibilang Minho sudah terbiasa.

"Kenapa? Kau anggota tim. Kau populer." Setidaknya itu yang Siwon asumsikan tentang Minho yang memang menuruni bakat basketnya. Setidaknya itu yang dia lihat setiap latihan sore dirumah, tapi disekolah? Siapa yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ini hal pribadi dan aku tidak mengenalmu, oke." Minho menatap tajam Siwon muda yang tentu saja tidak dikenali putranya. 'Ni orang bukannya menolong dulu baru tanya-tanya. Dasar!' batin Minho.

"Oh maaf." Seunghyun tersenyum. "Aku Lee Seunghyun. Anak Lee Donghae. aku baru masuk." Seunghyun mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Baguslah. Aku mau bersalaman tapi tanganku terikat." Jawab Minho agak sinis.

"Oh benar. Maaf." Seunghyun cengo juga karenanya.

"Bisa tolong aku?" lanjut Minho. "Tentu." Jawab Seunghyun. Tapi kedua tangannya bingung karena, bagaimana caranya membuka lilitan lakban tanpa gunting atau cutter?

"Robek saja." Lanjut Minho, mengerti kebingungan Seunghyun. "Oh okee." Seunghyun mulai merobek lakban dan berhasil.

Srekkk!

Minho meringis perih.

**.**

**.**

**_Kantin_ **

Seunghyun dan Minho berjalan mencari kursi kosong sambil membawa nampan makan siang mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu?" Tanya Minho penasaran. Donghae yang 'seperti itu' bisa punya anak bagaimana ceritanya?

"Well, ibuku tidak mau ada yang tahu bahwa dia punya anak dari Lee Donghae." jawab Seunghyun yang mulai lancar mengarang kebohongan riwayat hidup barunya.

"Itu masuk akal." Tanggap Minho sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Karena kita satu keluarga, ayahku bilang kita harus saling mengenal lebih dekat lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjut Seunghyun. Mungkin naluri seorang 'ayah' nya masih tertinggal hingga tanpa sadar dia ingin mendekatkan diri pada putranya.

"Ya kenapa tidak." Minho melihat kursi kosong dan mendudukan diri disana. "Lain kali kau bisa datang sebelum aku diperban." Lanjut Minho setelah Seunghyun duduk didepannya.

Seunghyun dan Minho mulai memakan makan siang mereka. Sambil makan, mata Minho mengawasi segerombol remaja putri anggota cheers. Ah tepatnya ketua mereka. Cewek cantik nan imut yang sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Seunghyun yang melihatnya, mengikuti arah pandang Minho dan paham dengan apa yang sedang dialami putra bungsu. Yeah, cinta masa SMA.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Seunghyun dengan nada menggoda dan tak lupa senyum jailnya.

Minho tersenyum aneh sebelum menjawab singkat, "Taemin."

"Kalian berkencan?" lanjut Seunghyun. Mulai kepo dengan kehidupan sekolah putranya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui.

"Tidak. Dia ketua cheers. Dia takkan kencan denganku." Jawab Minho, merendah. Remaja putra satu ini belum menemukan jatidirinya. Katakanlah, masih labil. Tapi labilnya Minho lebih ke introvert.

"Pertama aku bertemu Ibumu, aku sangat ..."

"Kau bertemu ibuku?" potong Minho, mengernyit heran. "Apa?" tanya Seunghyun aneh. Well, tanpa sadar dia berperan kembali menjadi seorang ayah.

"Ibuku?" Minho menegaskan pertanyaannya. "Kau bilang pertama kali bertemu ibuku." Meski mimik muka heran Minho masih terpasang sempurna tapi kebutuhan perutnya tidak bisa dia abaikan. Jadi sambil dia lanjutkan makannya.

"Mwo? Apa ibumu sexy?" Seunghyun mulai memasang ekspresi anehnya. Maksudku ekspresi salah tingkahnya.

"Aku harus jawab apa?" Minho balik tanya dengan nada sakartis.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya bercanda." Seunghyun mulai tertawa garing.

Manik mata Minho menangkap segerombol remaja putra dengan sragam football mereka. Dia mulai menunduk sambil curi-curi pandang. Seunghyun didepannya menatapnya aneh dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Siapa?"

"Zhoumi."

**_tbc_**

**Huft,,,,, bagaimana?**

**Oke, terima kasih untuk reviewers dan viewers kemarin #deepbow**

**Mind to review again?**


	8. Chapter 8

Manik mata Minho menangkap segerombol remaja putra dengan sragam basketball mereka. Dia mulai menunduk sambil curi-curi pandang. Seunghyun didepannya menatapnya aneh dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Siapa?"

"Zhoumi."

.

.

.

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ 17 Again BL ver ~**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Drama dan entahlah,, saya gak mudeng genre ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Tahu film ini kan? 17 Again nya Zac Efron?**

**Jadi ini versi BL nya, kekeeke ^^**

**.**

**.**

Saya kasih castnya nihh :

**Choi Siwon as Mike O'Donnell**

**Kim Kibum as Scarlett O'Donnell**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Margaret " Maggie " O'Donnell**

**Minho as Alex O'Donnell**

**Lee Donghae as Ned Gold ( Sorry ^^ )**

**Lee Hyukjae as Jane Masterson ( kepala sekolah SMA )**

**Kangta as pelatih Murphy**

**Kim Heechul as Naomi**

**Zhoumi as Stan ( Pacar Maggie )**

**Taemin as Nicole ( Pacar Alex ) – Taemin!GS**

sudah kelihatankan couple nya capa aja ^^v

well, enjoy reading yaaa ^^

.

.

.

Sambil memainkan sedotan minumnya, Minho menunduk sambil sesekali melirik gerombolan Zhoumi bersama teman timnya. Dengan langkah angkuhnya, Zhoumi memasuki kantin. Mengambil makanan pada nampan seorang pelajar nerd, dengan acuhnya.

Meski sudah dilarang, Seunghyun tetap menolehkan kepalanya. Melihat tingkah Zhoumi yang super belagu. "Dia yang mengerjaimu ditoilet?" tanyanya pada Minho.

"Ya." Jawab Minho singkat. Tetap memaminkan minumannya sambil mencuri pandang Zhoumi yang semakin dekat dengan mejanya.

"Kemarin bahkan dia mendorongku kemesin cuci dirumah." Lanjut Minho. Menceritakan 'kejahilan' Zhoumi.

"Kenapa dia dirumahmu?" Seunghyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dia pacar Kyu-hyung." Jelas Minho.

"Kyu punya pacar?" Seunghyun heran. Karena memang selama ini dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak-anaknya.

Dilihatnya Zhoumi yang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Duduk dimeja depan kursi Kyuhyun. Meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir kekasihnya. Dikantin. Ditempat umum. Saling melumat hingga ...

"Aku sangat kecewa pada kakakmu." Gumam Seunghyun tanpa sadar. Dan masih bisa didengar Minho. Tapi Minho hanya mengangkat bahu. Cuek. Dan tanpa sadar pula Seunghyun menatap intens ZhouKyu yang sedang ciuman itu.

"Dia lihat kemari. Jangan melihatnya. Dia pemarah. Tempramen sangat buruk." Jelas Minho. Tapi bukan Seunghyun/Siwon namanya kalau dia mengabaikan perbuatan Zhoumi pada putranya, Kyuhyun.

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Aku melihatnya." Seunghyun tersenyum meremehkan ketika Zhoumi – yang masih berciuman dengan kyuhyun – meliriknya.

"Hentikan." Tepat ketika Minho selesai mendesis, Zhoumi berdiri disampingnya.

"Hai, Stupid! Kalau aku ingin kau dikantin, maka aku akan mengikatmu pada ibu kantin." Selesai dengan hinaannya, Zhoumi menoyorkan(?) bola basketnya cukup keras dengan bunyi "bugh!" yang cukup bisa meninggalkan memar.

"Yak!" Seunghyun langsung berdiri. "Anak kurang ajar. Jangan bicara seperti itu padanya." Lanjut Seunghyun dengan mata tajamnya, mengancam. Naluri seorang ayah. Dan Minho sedikit heran dengan itu.

Zhoumi yang tidak terima ada yang berani menegurnya, menghentakan bola basketnya pada meja dan menatap tajam Seunghyun. "Lalu kau mau apa?" lanjutnya sedikit menggeram.

Seluruh mata penghuni kanting mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada Seunghyun dan Zhoumi. Minho dibuat bingung, dia yang masih duduk menatap bergantian Seunghyun dan Zhoumi. Dia baru saja beberapa menit lalu mengenal Seunghyun dan sudah mendapatkan pembelaan hingga berani menegur Zhoumi. Berandalan sekolah yang mengandalakan dana donatur Ayahnya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" Seunghyun tersenyum miring. Meremehkan remaja badung macam Zhoumi yang bersembunyi dibalik ketek(?) Ayahnya.

"First." Seunghyun melangkah keluar dari kursinya. Mengambil jarak dengan Zhoumi. "Aku akan menelpon Ayahmu." Lanjut Seunghyun.

Zhoumi tersenyum aneh mendengarnya. Agak geli juga dengan jawaban Seunghyun. Yang ada dalam pikirannya dan para siswa dikantin bahwa Seunghyun layaknya seorang anak TK yang suka mengadu. Zhoumi menoleh pada kawanannya, tertawa mengolok dan tiba-tiba melemparkan bola basketnya pada Seunghyun. Yang tentu saja dengan mudahnya ditangkap dengan hanya sebelah tangan saja oleh atlet basket yang berjaya dijamannya dulu itu. Hal itu cukup membuat mereka yang tertawa bungkam seketika.

Minho bahkan tersenyum senang. Meski tipis dan bahkan hampir tak terlihat. Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh. Pasalnya selama dia mengenal Zhoumi, belum pernah dia temui siswa lain yang berani pada kekasihnya itu.

Seunghyun memainkan bola basket ditangannya. Sesekali mendriblenya.

"Kembalikan bolaku." Ucap Zhoumi agak shock. Karena Seunghyun adalah orang pertama yang berani melawannya.

"Aku kasihan padamu Zhoumi." Ucap Seunghyun. Mengabaikan kalimat Zhoumi sebelumnya.

"Kau tak mengenalku."

"Aku sangat mengenal remaja sepertimu." Seunghyun memutar bola basket pada jari tengahnya. Mulai melangkah mendekati Zhoumi.

"Kau jagoan. Kapten tim basket. Mengencani gadis-gadis cantik dan bahkan namja-namja manis. Sekolah adalah kerajaanmu." Seunghyun berhenti disamping Zhoumi.

"Tapi sebenarnya, kau hanya besar mulut saja. Kenapa?" para siswa dikantin mulai berdiri. Mengerumuni Seunghyun dan Zhoumi yang kini menjadi pusatnya.

"Zhoumi memangsa orang-orang lemah karena dia seorang pecundang." Seunghyun memainkan mimik wajahnya. Seolah mengejek Zhoumi. Mencibirkan bibirnya.

Berjalan membelakangi Zhoumi, mengabaikan aura gelap yang menguar penuh amarah serta beberapa siswa yang tertawa seolah menyetujui kata-kata Seunghyun.

"But, No. Zhoumi, lebih rumit dari itu." Seunghyun berbalik. Menatap Zhoumi lagi. Kali ini lebih tegas. Lebih berani. Lebih percaya diri. Para siswa lain pun mulai bangkit berdiri menatap mereka serius.

"Menurut pakar ahli jiwa, Zhoumi menggertak karena satu dari tiga alasan." Seunghyun dengan sombongnya – bukannya bermaksud lain – mendrible bola dengan licahnya. Melewati kedua kakinya.

"First. Dibalik sikap sok jagoannya, ada gadis kecil penakut yang menggedor pintu lemari berusaha untuk keluar." – maksudnya adalah seorang remaja yang dalam masa memberontak. Seunghyun mengucapkannya dengan memainkan bola basket milik Zhoumi. Dengan nada lucu yang mengejek. Beberapa siswa lain yang mendengarnyapun tertawa geli. Tak terkecuali Minho.

"Second. Seperti manusia gua, otak Zhoumi masih dalam pengembangan." Lagi-lagi tawa geli terdengar dan kini lebih keras. "Karena itu Zhoumi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan bersikap agresif."

"And the third is, Zhoumi has a small dick."

"Wwhoaaaaa..."

"Hahahaha..."

Suara tawa seruan menggema dikantin. Seunghyun tetap percaya diri dengan memainkan bola basket. Mendrible, memutar diatas jarinya, dan memainkan dengan lengan dan punggungnya. Sok keren!

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Mendrible mendekati Zhoumi.

Dak!

"Jangan sakiti dirimu, Kid." Seringaian Seunghyun membuatnya makin dibenci Zhoumi. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Toh, dia tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan Zhoumi dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah sampai dirumah Donghae dengan selamat sorenya. Dengan masih memakai kaos putih dan jeans hitamnya, Seunghyun mulai membuka kulkas. Mengeluarkan segala makanan cepat saji yang dia temukan. Daging ham kaleng siap makan, segala macam kripik, roti tawar, sosis langsung hap(?), berbagai macam saos, saos tomat, saos sambal sampai mayonais. Tidak lupa beberapa botol minuman ringan dan satu botol besar susu vanila.

Woww! Meja makan rumah Donghae penuh dengan junk food sekarang. Ketika Siwon beranjak untuk mengambil 'sesuatu' lagi dari dalam kulkas Donghae, dia menemukan kaleng bir. Tepat setelah dia menutup pintu kulkas, Donghae menghampirinya dengan skuter poo nya.

"Usia minum alkohol 21 tahun." Ucap Donghae seraya mengambil kaleng bir Siwon. "Kecuali roh pembimbingmu berikan KTP palsu, ini punyaku." Lanjut Donghae. Mengambil tempat diseberang meja yang lain. Berhadapan dengan Siwon.

Donghae membuka kaleng bir, meminumnya sambil memperhatikan cara Siwon makan. Dia mengambil roti panjang khas perancis yang author lupa namanya ^_^, ditambahkan pula mayonais dan memakannya dengan lahap. Setelah habis, Siwon mengambil kripik kentang, memasukan beberapa keping sekaligus dalam mulutnya dan menyemprotkan saos sambal dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau makan?" kening Donghae berkerut melihatnya."

"Entahlah. Aku lapar. Selalu." Jawab Siwon. Dan memasukan apa yang dilihatnya kedalam mulutnya.

Lagi, siwon kini menyemprotkan mayonais setelah mengunyah beberapa gigitan roti.

"Itu tidak higienis lagi sekarang. Kaleng itu milikmu." Komentar Donghae melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Siwon hanya mengendikan bahunya. Cuek.

Siwon kini mengambil piring kecil yang berisi burger. Roti, sayur dan dagingnya sudah tersusun rapi. Siwon mengambil roti bagian atasnya dan menambahkan saos sambal campur mayonais.

"Hari ini kau belajar apa disekolah?" Donghae memulai perannya menjadi seorang 'ayah'. Siwon meletakan burgernya. Mengganti ekspresi laparnya dengan ekspresi serius khas remajanya.

"Aku ayah yang buruk." Siwon memulai.

"Katamu semua berjalan baik." Donghae menimpali.

"Ya, untukku." Dan Siwon kembali meraih burgernya. Memakannya dengan sadis tanpa berperi-ke-burger-an (?) "Lalu.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu aku baru tahu kalau Minho di bully disekolah." Siwon melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan meremas kripik kentang diatas burgernya yang lain.

"Dan kulihat Kyuhyunie berciuman dengan anak brengsek." Krakkk!

"SMA indah bukan?" sindir Donghae. Dengan masih menatap aneh tambah jijik dengan kombinasikan makanan yang masuk dalam mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Kurasa aku salah tentang roh pembimbingku." Lanjut Siwon, tanpa menghiraukan sindiran Donghae. Tangannya tetap berkreasi dengan burger, daging ham, mayonais, kripik kentang dan acar dipiringnya.

"Apa kubilang? SMA adalah hal yang salah." Jawab Donghae.

"Tidak. SMA benar. Tapi ini bukan soal bola basket, ini tentang menolong Kyuhyunie dan Minho." Siwon mengeluarkan ekspresi seriusnya. Hanya ketika dia membicarakan keluarganya.

Tapi selanjutnya, dia memakan makanan dipiringnya tadi. Dengan sangat tidak kerennya. Dengan mayonais dan remah-remah disekitar bibirnya.

"Ah! Aku harus pergi." Siwon beranjak dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan burger anehnya. Dengan mulut masih penuh dia meraih jaket kulit warna hitamnya.

"Hei, itu menjijikan." Ucap Donghae dengan gerakan tangannya disekitar mulutnya. Memberitahu Siwon betapa berantakannya cara makan sahabat nya itu.

Siwon mengambil lap dimeja, "Anak-anakku butuh ayahnya."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Siwon meraih kunci Ferrari merahnya. Melesat dengan kecepatan sedang, menikmati hembusan angin sore dimusim semi, menuju rumahnya. Well, sesuai dengan pembagian harta bersama rumah itu menjadi milik istrinya, Kibum.

_tbc_


	9. Chapter 9

"Ah! Aku harus pergi." Siwon beranjak dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan burger anehnya. Dengan mulut masih penuh dia meraih jaket kulit warna hitamnya.

"Hei, itu menjijikan." Ucap Donghae dengan gerakan tangannya disekitar mulutnya. Memberitahu Siwon betapa berantakannya cara makan sahabat nya itu.

Siwon mengambil lap dimeja, "Anak-anakku butuh ayahnya."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Siwon meraih kunci Ferrari merahnya. Melesat dengan kecepatan sedang, menikmati hembusan angin sore dimusim semi, menuju rumahnya. Well, sesuai dengan pembagian harta bersama rumah itu menjadi milik istrinya, Kibum.

.

.

.

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ 17 Again BL ver ~**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Drama dan entahlah,, saya gak mudeng genre ^^**

**Rated : T**

**Tahu film ini kan? 17 Again nya Zac Efron?**

**Jadi ini versi BL nya, kekeeke ^^**

**.**

**.**

Saya kasih castnya nihh :

**Choi Siwon as Mike O'Donnell**

**Kim Kibum as Scarlett O'Donnell**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Margaret " Maggie " O'Donnell**

**Minho as Alex O'Donnell**

**Lee Donghae as Ned Gold ( Sorry ^^ )**

**Lee Hyukjae as Jane Masterson ( kepala sekolah SMA )**

**Kangta as pelatih Murphy**

**Kim Heechul as Naomi**

**Zhoumi as Stan ( Pacar Maggie )**

**Taemin as Nicole ( Pacar Alex ) – Taemin!GS**

sudah kelihatankan couple nya capa aja ^^v

well, enjoy reading yaaa ^^

.

.

.

Setelah sampai didepan halaman rumah mewah dengan gaya sederhana(?), Siwon berjalan dengan kerennya membenahi jaket hitamnya. Melewati pagar tanaman untuk sampai didepan teras rumahnya, errr, rumah Kibum. Menyapa Minho yang sedang bermain-main dengan bola basketnya.

"Hai, Apa kabar?"

"Oh! Hai, Seunghyun." Balas Minho. Setelah Seunghyun sampai disampingnya, Minho mulai mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melempar bolanya pada ring.

Dan... Slebbb!

"Wooww! Apa itu?" tanya Seunghyun dengan bodohnya.

"Lemparan tiga angka. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Minho datar. Seunghyun menatapnya malas. Berjalan mengambil bola.

"Bisa dua kali berurutan?" Seunghyun melemparkan bolanya pada Minho. Minho tersenyum miring dan melempar lagi. Dan tentu saja masuk.

"Well. Bagaimana jika ada sedikit tekanan."

Seunghyun memantulkan bolanya, sedangkan dia mulai membuka jaketnya. Melemparnya sembarang tersampir pada tiang ring. Mengambil bola yang masih memantul, mendriblenya tiga kali dan melemparnya pada Minho. Diterima dengan baik oleh Minho. Seunghyun mulai menghadang. Minho dengan tenang mendrible beberapa kali melewati kedua kakinya. Dengan pasti, Minho melempar ke ring. Dan.. Masuk!

"Woww! Itu hebat. Kau harus masuk tim." Ucap Seunghyun dengan mata berbinarnya. "Aku akan membuatmu masuk tim. Itu akan menyelesaikan segalanya." Lanjut Seunghyun.

Minho mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Minho berlalu kepinggir lapangan mengambil botol minumnya. Ketika itu Audy silver milik Heechul memasuki halaman. Terus berjalan masuk hingga berhenti tidak jauh dari Seunghyun berdiri. Seunghyun atau Siwon sangat hafal dengan pemilik mobil itu. Ditambah lagi suara-suara yang menggema dari dalamnya.

"Menyenangkan. Sudah hampir 2 minggu aku tidak bersenang-senang." Seru suara yang begitu menyenangkan pada pendengaran Siwon. Menggetarkan hatinya meski sudah belasan tahun menemaninya. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa hari tidak mendengar dan melihat wajah cantik pemilik suara, Siwon tidak bisa menahan senyum bahagianya.

Pintu mobil terbuka. "Terimakasih Heenim Unnie. Itulah yang kubutuhkan."

Keluarlah dua orang namja cantik dari mobil. Masih ngobrol ringan soal apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengan "Siwon". Dan Siwon yang sedang tidak-ingin-dibicarakan-yang-sekarang-berperan-seb agai-Seunghyun menatap intens Kibum, istrinya, yang mungkin sebentar lagi menjadi mantan istrinya.

Minho yang melihat teman barunya tak berkedip menatap ibunya, memukul cukup keras kepala Seunghyun dengan bola basketnya.

Dughh! "Aawwww!" seruan Seunghyun berhasil mengalihkan dunia dua namja cantik yang sedang berjalan menuju rumah.

Melihat Kibum berbalik menghadapnya, menghadap dia dan putranya, eerrrr Seunghyun dan Minho, Seunghyun menghentikan ringisannya dan memasang wajah sok coolnya.

"Hai, Mom. Ini Seunghyun. Anak haram Donghae Ahjusi." Ucap Minho mengenalkan Seunghyun.

Kibum menatapnya bingung, aneh dan tidak percaya. Hingga Minho melanjutkan, "Aku tahu. Seseorang punya anak dengan Donghae Ahjusi." Minho mengedikan bahunya. Eerrrr, dengan ekspresi orang-macam-apa-yang-mau-dengan-Donghae-Ahjusi-yan g-super-duper-introvert-dan-kelewat-aneh-itu? *Mianhae #deepbow

Tapi Kibum masih menatapnya tak percaya. Berjalan pelan mendekati Seunghyun.

"Ada yang salah Ny. Choi?" tanya Seunghyun. Yang akhirnya bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mendekap Kibum dalam pelukan posesive.

"Ya." Jawab Kibum setengah bergumam.

"Panggil Nona Kibum, Nak. Jangan lupa." Sahut Heechul. Sepertinya sangat mendukung perceraian sahabatnya itu.

"Oh oke. Mianhae." Jawab Seunghyun. Merasakan nyeri dalam hatinya.

"Wwowww..." bisik Kibum setelah sampai didepan Seunghyun.

Plakk! Kedua telapak tangan Kibum menangkup keras kedua pipi Seunghyun. Membuat tiga pasang mata melotot kaget melihatnya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan mantan suamiku. Benar, kan?" entah pada siapa Kibum bertanya. "Aneh sekali." Lanjutnya. Jemari mulai menarik kedua pipi Seunghyun. Menggerakannya gemas. Seolah berusaha menarik topeng yang digunakan Seunghyun.

Minho menatap aneh ibunya dengan kedua alis terangkat. Begitu pula Heechul. Tapi Heechul langsung bersuara, "Kemarilah Bummie." Heechul menarik lengan Kibum.

"Aneh. Kau lihat dia?" gumam Kibum. Masih dengan tatapan tidak percayanya pada Seunghyun. "Ya." Jawab Heechul asal. Dan mereka, tepatnya Heecul menarik Kibum untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Sedangkan Minho masih menatap aneh Seunghyun. Begitu pula Seunghyun juga menatap Minho. "Dia baik. Dan ramah." Ucap Seunghyun asal.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya didepan undakan menuju teras rumahnya. "Kau harus lupakan dia.' Ucap Heechul. Tapi sepertinya fokus Kibum masih terpaku pada Seunghyun. "Aku tahu kau butuh menangisi hubunganmu. Itu alami." Lanjut Heechul.

Seunghyun dan Minho kembali bermain basket. Dengan Seunghyun yang sesekali melirik Kibum. Dan hal itu tak bisa luput dari penglihatan tajam Minho yang memang Siwon turunkan padanya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku ingin cium dia." Ucap Kibum mulai gila.

"What? No! Kau tak boleh mencium remaja." Ucap Heechul keras. Menarik tubuh kurus Kibum yang mulai berjalan menghampiri Seunghyun.

"Dengarkan aku. Begini ..."

"Dia mirip sekali dengan Siwon waktu SMA." Potong Kibum. Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Oke. Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mengencani seseorang yang baru. Seseorang yang belum pernah kau temui sebelumnya." Ucap Heechul agak keras. Bisa terdengar jelas oleh Seunghyun yang langsung menatap mereka kaget. Dan Minho sekali berhasil mengenai kepala Seunghyun dengan bola basketnya.

"Aku pantas pantas punya seseorang yang tersenyum padaku dan bilang aku cantik." Kibum mulai dengan argumen-argumen yang pernah Heehul katakan padanya tentang hidupnya yang menurut Heechul begitu monoton.

"Sure." Heechul tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Meski hanya agar aku pulang bersamanya." Lanjut Kibum dan Heechul masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Atau makan siang. Kita akan carikan pasangan baru untukmu." Kini Heechul melanjutkan. Dan tepat ketika dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bola basket yang dilempar Seunghyun dengan sengaja mendarat pada lengannya.

"Aww! Anak kurang ajar." Pekik Heechul. Galaknya mulai akan bangkit.

"Maaf. Salahku." Seunghyun setengah berlari menghampiri Heechul dan Kibum.

"Maaf, aku terganggu. Minho juga." Seunghyun membantu Heechul mengambil kunci mobilnya yang terjatuh karena ulahnya. "Dia mendengar ibunya yang masih menikah berencana kencan dengan pria mana saja yang ia temui."

Melihat Seunghyun didekatnya, jemari telunjuk Kibum terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Seunghyun. Tapi Seunghyun dengan sigap menangkap telunjuk Kibum dan kembali melanjutkan argumennya. "Di Afganistan, ia akan diseret oleh kambing dan tangannya akan dipotong."

Heechul menggeleng pelan mendengarnya. Kalimat konyol yang diucapkan Seunghyun mengingatkannya pada setiap kalimat konyol yang diucapkan seseorang yang dia kenal. Minho? Dia meletakan kedua tangannya dipinggangnya. Menatap bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Seunghyun. Meski hanya sayup-sayup yang dia dengar.

"Aku hanya bicara, Hechul." Dan Seunghyun langsung berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Heechul." Ralat Heechul.

"I don't care." Gumam Seunghyun. Seperti biasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari keduanya di high school, Seunghyun memasuki Health Class di jam pertamanya. Memastikan jam dijadwal dan dipergelangan tangan kirinya tepat sama, Seunghyun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku kosong untuk dia tempati. Dan kedua mata tajam melebar sempurna melihat putra manisnya berciuman ala French dengan 'brandalan' dibangku depan. Bukan hanya pasangan Zhoumi-Kyuhyun saja, tapi juga beberapa pasang siswa-siswi melakukan hal yang sama.

Kringgg!

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, berhasil memisahkan dua bibir yang saling bertaut dengan asyiknya itu. Dan Seunghyun mengambil bangku menyilang dibelakang Kyuhyun. Mrs Kwon memasuki kelas.

"Semuanya, tenang. Silahkan duduk. Terima kasih." Ucap Mrs Kwon tenang, meski dia tahu ada beberapa siswa nya yang tidak menurut. Tapi dia cuek saja, percuma mengeluarkan urat pada remaja labil yang dalam tahap pencarian jati diri.

"Hari ini kita lanjutkan pembahasan kita soal seksualitas manusia." Lanjut Mrs Kwon. "Seperti yang kita bicarakan. Kebijakan sekolah menentangnya."

"Itu bagus." Timpal Seunghyun dan tatapan tajamnya pada Zhoumi yang duduk didepannya. "Aku senang ada orang waras disini." Lanjutnya. Kini dia menatap senang Mrs Kwon didepan kelas.

"Kita semua harus menentang seks bebas. Siapa yang mau mendukungku?" lanjut Seunghyun, mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh kelas. Tapi yang ada, dia malah ditertawakan.

"Hadapi saja. Aku tahu melarang anak SMA menentang seks, sama seperti meminta seekor landak mengeluarkan susu kambing." Mrs Kwon bergidik, mustahil. "Karena kalian akan aktif seksual pada titik tertentu..."

"Tapi titik itu harus jauh di masa depan." Potong Seunghyun. SMA bukan lagi seperti pada jamannya dulu.

"Sekolah ingin menyiapkan kalian untuk seks yang aman." Dengan tanda 'stop' menggunakan telapak tangannya, Mrs Kwon menyetop Seunghyun yang hendak berargumen. "Ambil satu dan bagikan." Mrs Kwon memberikan sekeranjang kondom di meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya satu. Seunghyun meremas rambutnya, frustasi. Giliran Zhoumi, dia meraupnya, mengambil sebagian banyak dan diletakan diatas mejanya. "Aku punya kebutuhan." Jelasnya ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya.

Giliran Seunghyun. "Oh, kau tak butuh itu." Ucap Zhoumi. Ingat, bangku Seunghyun dibelakang Zhoumi.

"Zhoumi, berikan satu padanya." Ucap Mrs Kwon.

"Dia benar. Aku tidak butuh." Ucap Seunghyun keras. "Karena aku tidak mencintai siapapun."

"Namanya bercinta, kan?" Kini Kyuhyun menoleh pada Seunghyun. "Sebut aku kuno. Tapi kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai, kan?" lanjut Seunghyun.

"Mungkin saat kau menikah. Saat kau siap mengubah cinta itu menjadi bayi." Seunghyun berdiri dari kursi. Memainkan pensilnya. Menatap seluruh kelas melanjutkan argumentasinya. "Itulah cinta. Saat pertama kali kau menggendong putra pertamamu."

Beberapa siswa menaikan alisnya. Zhoumi bergaya seperti orang muntah dibangkunya. Kyuhyun menatap Seunghyun dengan kening berkerut. Pasalnya, ketika Seunghyun mengatakan 'putra pertamamu' dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tangannya memperagakan seperti menggendong bayi.

"Kau tak tahu, bahwa ada sesuatu yang begitu kecil. Begitu lembut. Dan kau bisa merasakan detak jantungnya." Lanjut Seunghyun. Mengingat kembali perasaannya ketika Kyuhyun lahir kedunianya.

"Dan kau tahu kau tak bisa lebih mencintai apapun didunia ini. Kau berharap bisa berbuat yang terbaik untuk putra pertamamu itu. Selalu menangkapnya saat ia jatuh dan tak kan ada yang menyakitinya..." Key, Hyukjae dan Ryeowook menatap kagum pada Seunghyun. Karena pemikiran dewasanya. Kyuhyun? Dia memikirkannya.

"Tidak patah tangan atau mimpi buruk atau... patah hati." Lanjut Seunghyun dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Masih menatap Kyuhyun sayang. Dan dibalas Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku tidak mau. Ambil saja." Dimulai dari Hyukjae, mengembalikan kondomnya.

"Kau serius?" pekik seorang siswa tak jauh darinya.

"oke. Aku juga." Lanjut Key, yang duduk didepan Hyukjae. Terus kembali kedepan dan mereka mengembalikan kondom yang sempat mereka ambil.

"Baguslah. Lebih banyak untukku." Ucap Zhoumi. Mengambil banyak. "Aku punya banyak untuk sepanjang akhir pekan." Zhoumi beranjak mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

Muak melihat, Seunghyun mendorong Zhoumi hingga dia dan Zhoumi terjatuh ke lantai.

"STOP IT!" pekik Mrs Kwon. Para siswa mulai mengerumuni dan malah mengarahkan kamera ponsel mereka dengan mode merekam.

Zhoumi diatas Seunghyun. Bersiap memukul Seunghyun, tapi Seunghyun dengan sigap menghalau kepalan tangan Zhoumi.

"Singkirkan ponsel-ponsel kalian. Zhoumi HENTIKAN." Mrs Kwon masih berusaha menghentikan.

Bugh!

Seunghyun terkena pukulan Zhoumi. Bugh! Dua kali. Bugh! Tiga kali.

"Kau suka itu?" geram Zhoumi.

"Hentikan! Zhoumi! Kau mau masuk penjara lagi?" pekik Kyuhyun. Mengetahui masa-masa kelam Zhoumi.

**.**

**.**

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, video perkelahian Seunghyun vs Zhoumi sudah beredar luas dikalangan SMHS. Suasana koridor diseluruh gedung SMHS ramai dengan suara tawa para murid yang melihat video itu.

Seunghyun? Dia sedang mengompres pipi nya yang memar. Menunggu walinya. Donghae. Didepan kantor ruang guru. Donghae datang dengan memakai pakaian terbaiknya, menurut Donghae, tidak dengan orang lain.

Celana jeans coklat dipadukan dengan kemeja denim, jaket kulit dan topi koboi. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

"Kuharap aku tidak terlambat untuk pertemuan kita." bisik Donghae setelah mengambil duduk disamping Seunghyun.

"Kau berkelahi? Bagus. Siapa yang menang." Lanjut Donghae.

"Hasilnya seri." Jawab Seunghyun.

"Sungguh? Di Youtube kau yang dipukuli. Aku menontonnya beberapa kali." Jawab Donghae santai. Seunghyun menatapnya tajam. Bahkan sudah tersebar di Youtube. Orang gila mana yang meng-uploadnya?

"Apa yang kau pakai?" manik mata Seunghyun menjelajah pakaian yang dipakai Donghae.

"Beckham." Seunghyun menaikan alisnya. "Bagi mata orang awam, aku tampak bodoh."

"Memang."

"Aa aa.." Donghae memainkan telunjuknya didepan Seunghyun. "Tapi ini teknik merayu bernama merak. Pakaianku berfungsi untuk mencairkan suasana dan mengalihkan perhatian." Seunghyun tahu betul apa atau siapa yang dimaksud Donghae.

"Kau boleh masuk sekarang." Ucap Nona resepsionis gemuk.

"Perhatikan." Bisik Donghae.

Dengan penuh percaya diri dia membuka pintu kepala sekolah Lee. Menaikan satu kakinya pada kursi didepan meja kepala sekolah Lee. "Kau pakai gaya merak? Pikirmu akan berhasil?" ucap Kepala sekolah Lee yang ternyata mengerti dengan fashion yang dipakai Donghae.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Donghae. Memutar tubuhnya hingga terlihat bokong sexy nya didepan kepala sekolah Lee dan duduk dikursi sebelah kursi yang dia nistakan tadi.

Kepala sekolah Lee dan Seunghyun menggeleng pelan.

**.**

**.**

**_dirumah Kibum_**

Selesai dengan pertemuannya di SMHS, Seunghyun berkunjung kerumahnya. Terlihatlah Kibum sedang sibuk dibagasi mobilnya.

"Apa itu.. Ny Choi. Apa kabar?" sapa Seunghyun.

Kibum? Entah kenapa senyumnya mengembang senang melihat Seunghyun – yang mirip sekali dengan Siwon ketika SMA, dan memang benar – di rumahnya.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Baik."

"Aku akan butuh waktu untuk terbiasa." Ucap Kibum. Seunghyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau anak Donghae?" pekik Kibum.

"Benar. Donghae melahirkanku. Oh, bukan Donghae. Kau mengerti maksudku." Jawab Seunghyun. "Kau berkebun?" lanjut Seunghyun mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ya. Aku menata ulang halaman ku." Jawab Kibum. "Mau lihat?" lanjut Kibum.

"Ya. Aku punya waktu." Memang tujuan awal Seunghyun adalah Kibum kan?

**_tbc_**

**Next : moment keluarga Choi,**

**Saya pending dulu yaaa,,,**

**Heheheee,,,,**

**Last,**

**Marhaban yaa Ramadhan,**

**Mohon maaf lahir&batin ^^**

**Terima kasih Minna-san atas dukungan kalian selama ini #deepbow**


End file.
